The Day after Tomorrow: The Chipmunks New Guests
by CrazyMexiChipmunk
Summary: After two weeks the next chapter is up. TITLE IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS. this is not an end of the world story. Please read its good! Changed my mind its going to stay T or go a little more like T plus. Enjoy! R.R.C. please
1. The Chipettes move In

**Episode Overview- We return to Alvin and the Chipmunks joined by their new "friends" The Chipettes. Since The Chipettes have moved in with The Chipmunks Dave's expenses have increased dramatically. Expenses going from increased insurance, health, veterinarian, and utility bills, all the way to common household appliance replacements and dramatic increase in food purchases. In order to reverse these hard times Dave has set up a benefit concert featuring a live performance from The Chipmunks and Chipettes. But anything can happen with Alvin around….. (Word from Author: Its my first fanfic i swear the sentences looked a lot thicker sorry. I know it probably sucks but hey here's giving it a shot lol. I hope you like it leave reviews in ways to improve if you can. Please and thank you)**

**Day 1: The Chipettes Enter the Scene**

"Alvin, what are you guys playing?" Jeanette asked, hopping onto the table and standing beside Simon.

"We're playing Guitar Hero." Alvin replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Brittany and Eleanor hopped on as well.

"Can we play?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure!" Theodore answered. Simon smiled his yes at Jeanette.

"Whatever." Alvin's response was. Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Confident, why don't we make it a battle of the sexes, Girls against boys?" She asked, folding her arms. Alvin looked back at her, and smirked.

"You're on!" He stated. Simon rolled his eyes, while the other exchanged looks.

* * *

"We won!" Brittany exclaimed her sisters and her hopping up and down, holding hands. Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin, who was unusually calm. "How's the taste of defeat, Alvin?" Brittany asked, feeling proud of herself.

"It's only a game, Brittany." Alvin stated, facing her. She looked confused. "In the end, I'm a much better guitarist and singer than you'll ever be." Brittany's jaw fell and so did both their siblings'.

"What?!" Brittany snapped. Alvin folded his arms, a smirk on his face. "You think you're better than me!? Than my sisters!?" She demanded.

Alvin shook his head. She let out a growl. "I KNOW I'm better than you guys."

"Al-Vin!" Simon growled in a warning.

"You-You!" She couldn't form words, she was too enraged. "You"! I can't believe I was your fan!" She shouted. "You're nothing but a big-headed, loud-mouthed, careless, inconsiderate jerk! All you think about is yourself; all you care about is yourself!" She shouted. Shock flashed through Alvin's eyes, but he recovered quickly.

Refusing to say anymore, Brittany hopped off the table and scurried off, her sisters following behind her.

"Well, I think that went well..." Alvin said with a forced, humorless chuckle. His guilt was evident in his body language and eyes. He avoided meeting Simon's eyes, knowing what he was going to say, and what his eyes would say. He hopped off the table and went the opposite way the Chipettes had gone.

* * *

Brittany climbed up the bed post and all the way to the top bunk, being her bed; her sisters at her tail. She let out a loud and angry breath as she plopped down roughly against her pillow.

"Brittany, calm dow-"

"HOW DARE HE!" Brittany shouted out of no where, cutting Jeanette off. Jeanette and Eleanor flinched at her sudden expression of anger. They looked at each other almost hopelessly as they sat in front of her, then back at her.

"Brittany, ignore Alvin. You know you're a great sing-"

"That's not why I'm mad!" She interrupted Eleanor. She sighed, lowering her voice so much, they had a hard time hearing her. "I know I'm a good singer. But, it-it just hurts," she shrugged sullenly. "Having HIM say that I'm not a good singer..."

"Well, if you know you're a good singer, then why did Alvin's words upset you so much?" Eleanor asked.

"Tell us Brittany. Please?" Jeanette asked softly.

Brittany didn't reply at first, blushing at the secret she had. "Well, Ellie." She began. "I-uh...I really like Alvin. Ever since I saw him singing live when he first became famous along with Simon and Theodore..." her voice fell as a dreamy look overshadowed any anger and hurt she had previously felt. "I've always dreamed of someday singing along beside him. And then, he goes and says he's better than Me."

"Aw, Brittany..." Eleanor said softly.

"How would you feel if Theodore called you fat?" She asked gently, not wanting to upset Eleanor, just help her to know just how bad she felt. Eleanor's eyes, tail, and ears drooped instantly as she thought about it. Brittany looked at Jeanette. "Or if Simon said you weren't smart enough to help him with his work, or his experiments?" Jeanette's body did the same thing, only she closed her eyes.

"I feel awful now..." Eleanor sniffled. She stood and went over to Brittany, sitting on her left side, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Me too." Jeanette sat on her right side, hugging her close.

"We had no idea you liked him. You are good at hiding it. What he said was heartless, and hurtful." Eleanor said softly. Brittany smiled, feeling better with just having her sisters' close.

"Who needs Alvin anyway? I've got the best sisters in the world."

"Alvin!" Simon caught up to his egotistical older brother and so did Theodore.

"How could you say something so awful, Alvin?!" Theodore asked, grabbing his tail, making him stop. Alvin sighed, and jerked his tail out of Theodore's grip, soon meeting angry blue eyes, as Simon was directly in front of him.

"Look, I didn't mean it. It just came out. It was my way of making myself feel better about losing." Alvin said with a forced smile and a half-hearted shrug.

"So, by doing that, you have to make Brittany feel bad?" Simon demanded, folding his arms.

"Yes, Simon. That's how it works these days." Alvin replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He moved to his left and scurried off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Simon pounced on him. He yanked Alvin up by the hood of his sweater, and made him face him.

"Watch the fur!" Alvin snapped, adjusting his sweater and shaking himself, evening out anything that felt out of place.

"You need to apologize. You know that, Alvin." Simon stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Give it a while, she'll be over it." Alvin said, putting his paws in his sweater pocket.

"I seriously doubt that, Alvin. She looked really hurt." Simon said.

***sorry if it wasn't that good of an intro guys... i will work on it lol. i hope though you liked it cause it took me a while. The next chapter will be up in a week i just want to make it much bigger ok so leave some reviews please. nothing bad though but i will accept corrective critisism ok. THANXS!!!!!***


	2. Alvin's Stubborness

"Yeah, you should go and say you're sorry before it's too late." Theodore joined in. Alvin pulled his brothers over to him by their shoulders. 

"Trust me, guys. By dinner, she'll be way over it. I guarantee it." Alvin said with confidence. Simon glared at him, removing his arm. Theodore smiled, but he didn't look convinced either.

*****

Simon's ears perked up at hearing the doorknob turning. The door opened and Dave soon came inside. "Fellas. Girls. I'm home." Dave said, shutting the door and removing his coat. "Boys? Girls?" 

Simon came from around the corner. "Hey Dave." 

Apparently Simon's voice startled Dave, because he screamed like no tomorrow. The loud sound hurt Simon's sensitive ears and he screamed as well. 

"Oh, Simon." Dave breathed out, putting his hand on his chest. "It's you. You startled me." 

Simon massaged his ears. "Yeah, I kinda guessed." 

"I didn't see you guys. I was just checking to see if everyone was alright. How'd they behave?" Simon's ear twitched. "Did Alvin behave? By the looks of it, he did." 

"Well, the house isn't burnt down, so I guess he didn't do that much damage, right?" Simon asked with a shrug. 

"That doesn't sound too good. What did he do this time?" Dave asked. 

"Well-" 

"Simon! Come here quick!" Theodore cut him off. 

"I better go and see what Theodore needs." Simon was gone before Dave had the chance to react. 

Sighing, Dave knew if it was important, it'd come up later. So he went to begin making dinner, knowing Theodore and Eleanor were probably starving. 

****

"What is it, Theodore?" Simon asked as he approached his brother. Simon looked at the direction of Theodore's gaze and groaned in annoyance. "What's going on you two?" Simon asked, shaking his head. 

Alvin and Brittany were glaring death at each other. "I convinced Alvin to apologize. And when he was going to do it, he saw Brittany. He tried to apologize, but she ignored him. So he..." Theodore's voice faded off. 

"He what!?!?" Simon asked. Jeanette came up to him and whispered in his ear. Simon's jaw fell. "You called her a useless, poor excuse for a singer, wet, gutter living rat?!" Simon all but shouted. Simon growled loudly. "ALVIN!" 

Alvin flinched and looked away from Brittany, and back at Simon. He chuckled, "Uh...I was kidding?" Alvin asked.

*****

Simon's anger and irritation with Alvin's display was building up inside him. Ready to vent, Simon opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Dave's announcement that dinner was ready. 

"Yay! Dinner!" Eleanor and Theodore exclaimed and scurried off. Brittany and Alvin stalked off, making their personal goals to beat the other to the table. It started off with them walking fast, trying to out-do the other. Then when they were side-by-side, they'd bump each other on purpose. Growing annoyed they both ended up racing to the table. 

Simon sighed as he and Jeanette walked together into the dining room. "Alvin is always causing problems. And it's always me who ends up trying to fix it." Simon said sullenly. Jeanette looked at him. 

"Oh, don't worry Simon. Everything will be OK, You're a really caring guy, and I'm glad I got to meet you. I really admire all the effort you put into trying to help others." Jeanette said with a smile. 

Simon looked at her in surprise before shyly shifting his gaze to the wall. "Really? Thanks. You're sweet too, and I'm glad we got to meet as well." Jeanette smiled, her heart filling with joy. 

**** 

"OK everybody, enjoy." Dave said as he was preparing his own plate. Theodore and Eleanor grabbed an overly-decent sized amount of the grapes and carrot sticks for their plate. 

"Let go, Alvin!" Brittany yelled, tugging on a carrot stick. 

"No! You let go!" Alvin shouted, holding onto the other end of the carrot stick. 

"I had it first!" Brittany said, tugging on the piece of food. 

"Well, I SAW it first!" Alvin shouted, pulling harder. Simon sighed, shaking his head. 

"Hey, you two. There's plenty to go around." Dave said. 

"Let! GO!" Brittany shouted, ignoring Dave as she began stepping back, dragging Alvin slowly with her. Alvin looked to see where she was heading and smirked. 

"O-Kay!" He yelled and let go, while she was still pulling on it. 

"Aaaaah!" Brittany screamed as she fell off the table and onto the floor. 

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled and went over to the edge of the table. They hopped down and helped her sit up. 

Alvin, still on the table, had grabbed one of the carrot sticks that was on the plate and took a bite out of it. He turned and was met with furious blue eyes.


	3. The Truth is out:Situation elevated

**Yeah i know i cut you off just as Britt fell off but thats how i like it lol. this chapter will to an extent shock you. Language in this chapter skyrocketed lol so don't be alarmed. Have fun reading and don't forget to leave a review lol!!!! Chapters 4 and 5 will come tomorrow lol.**

"You fight with her over a carrot stick, and then just get another one? AFTER you let her fall off the table!?" Simon shouted.

Brittany was set back onto the table with Dave's help.

Alvin shrugged, "it's not my fault she was moving towards the edge. But, she said 'let go', so I let go." He took another bite out of the carrot stick. Simon heaved a large sigh.

Brittany adjusted her skirt and jacket, and then grabbed an armful of grapes. Enraged, she through one of them at the back of Alvin's head.

"OW! Hey! What the hell!" Alvin grabbed the back of his head and turned, meeting furious baby blue eyes. "Oh! You wanna play it that way, do you?!" Alvin demanded. Her response was a grape to the nose. He growled and rubbed it. "Alright then, bring it on!"

Dave watched in shock along with Simon and the others as fruits were being thrown all over the place. "So, you wanna tell me what happened while I was at work?" Dave asked Simon, not taking his shocked eyes from the scene that played out.

"Sure, why not?" Simon asked. "Theodore...you uh, wanna start?"

Theodore was nudged gently from his shock by Eleanor. "Oh! Uh, well. We were playing the Wii for a little while. And the Chipettes wanted to play with us." Theodore began.

**With Alvin and Brittany**

Alvin dodged another flying grape. "Is that the best you got?" He taunted. He grabbed some of the dip and then a carrot stick. He dipped it in and met Brittany's eyes with his gleaming, mischievous hazel ones.

"Don't… You… Dare, Alvin Seville!" Brittany said, backing up. She tripped over a grape and fell onto the table. Alvin laughed and threw it at her. "Eeeeee!" Brittany's high pitched scream cut the review of what had happened off as the others actually processed what happened. The carrot had landed, dip first on her shirt, sticking up.

"Hell Yeah!!! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Alvin did a victory dance. Brittany removed the carrot and stood up. Taking advantage of Alvin's unexpected state, she went over to him and whacked him on the head with it. "OW! Damn what is it with you and my head!" He cried, turning to glare at the person, or Chipette responsible for it. Brittany repeated the action several times, causing Alvin to back up and slip on some dip, falling.

"You… Are… Such… An… Asshole!" Brittany screamed, hitting him harder with each word. She stopped and backed up, breathing hard due to anger and tears. Letting out a shaky breath, meeting Alvin's shocked, and what looked to be, guilt-filled eyes, she lifted the carrot stick again. Alvin flinched and used his right arm to shield his face, turning his head to the left, eyes closed.

Brittany held the pose for a moment, before she lowered her arm and tossed the carrot aside. Letting out a choked sob, she turned and ran off, jumping off the table and scurrying into the room. Her sisters, once the shock wore off, quickly went after her.

Alvin moved to stand up, but thought better of it and just sat there, trying to come to terms with all that had happened. Dave's heavy sigh made each Chipmunk's ear twitch in his direction, and their heads turned absently to where he was at.

"Clean this up now, and then we need to have a talk, alright boys?" At Simon and Theodore's nod, he left the room.

Alvin lowered his head shamefully at the glare he was given by Simon, and the 'I can't believe you really did that' look from Theodore.

* * *

Brittany climbed her way onto her bed, her sisters trying to keep up with her. She huffed and removed her jacket, tossing it aside. Overwhelmed with anger and the urge to cry, Brittany sat against her pillow. "Th-that insensitive, n-no good, uncaring, con-conceited, self-centered, moronic, asshole of a jerk, H-How could he-he do something like that!?"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged worried looks. "Oh Brittany..." Jeanette sighed softly.

"Brittany, just ignore Alvin. He's just a jerk. We all know that." Eleanor said gently, resting her paw on Brittany's shoulder. "But, we understand…"

"How the hell would you guys understand?!?!" Brittany demanded, making them exchange shocked looks.

**With the Boys**

While they were busy cleaning up the mess their brother and Brittany had made, they looked at him. His body language said he had a lot on his mind, and it said he may actually feel guilty.

"Simon?" came Theodore's soft voice. Simon looked at him. "Maybe we should see if Brittany's alright..." Theodore said. Simon thought about it.

"I don't know Theodore. Maybe we should leave her alone." Simon said gently. Theodore looked down, then back at Simon.

"Maybe but… don't you think she may need the support from her friends?" Theodore countered gently. Simon smiled.

"You're right, Theodore. Let's go." Simon said.

"What about Alvin?" Theodore asked as they hopped off the table.

"He can take care of this himself, especially since HE MADE IT himself, and maybe when Brittany isn't mad at him he could come and apologize." Simon said as they scurried over to the room they shared with the Chipettes.

**Simon and Theodore outside the room**

"-you guys are SOOO… lucky to have Simon and Theodore; Sweet, smart, caring and adorable." Brittany sighed. Eleanor and Jeanette watched her sadly. "But, Alvin…" She growled and yanked on her hair. "Alvin! Alvin! ALVIN!" Both Jeanette and Eleanor, along with Simon and Theodore flinched at her outburst. "He's such an insensitive jackass!"

"Brittany..." Jeanette called softly.

"He's the exact opposite of his brothers! He doesn't have a caring bone in his body!" Brittany snapped. "Alvin is an egotistical, self-absorbed, conceited, show-offy jerk!" Brittany exclaimed. She lowered her hands after fixing her hair. "But… but I can't still help it...I like him." She chuckled slightly. "I-I like him a lot."

Eleanor and Jeanette smiled at each other.

"I try to let go of my feelings, but seeing him, living in the same house as him, it makes it so difficult. Why can't he like me too?" Brittany asked with a sigh. Eleanor and Jeanette's smiles fell.

On the other side of the door, Simon and Theodore exchanged looks. Their ears twitched as she continued.

"I want to be his friend, No… more than his friend. I want to be EVERYTHING to him… but I can't if he acts this way around me all the time. Its times like these..." Her voice fell. Her sisters' ears dropped low, as did their tails. "...that make me want to hate him..."

Simon and Theodore exchanged looks of shock and they continued listening.

"I just wish Alvin could be more like Simon and Theodore; Caring, considerate and nicer all around." Eleanor and Jeanette hugged Brittany, nuzzling her comfortingly.

**With Simon and Theodore**

"Damn..." Simon and Theodore gasped in unison.

"I knew she liked him, but not that much." Simon blinked in surprise.

"Me either..." Theodore whispered. "You think… if Alvin had any idea… he'd be less of a jerk around her?" Simon shrugged.

"It's hard to tell with Alvin." He said softly.

"What Alvin did wasn't right. He should apologize. He HAS to apologize" Theodore said.

"No. He needs to apologize, but only once he understands why he does." Simon said.

"Knowing Alvin I doubt that will ever happen." Theodore said softly.

"I don't. Alvin will understand sooner or later, whether he likes it or not!"

**With the Chipettes**

Pulling from the hug slightly, Jeanette spoke first. "It's OK, Britt."

"Yeah." Eleanor joined in with a small smile. "Within time, after he cools down, he'll see what a big douche bag he's been, and then you'll see the much nicer side of him." Brittany looked at both of them with doubt.

"I sure hope so..."

**With Alvin**

Looking around, Alvin noticed he was alone."Hey! Where the hell did you guys go? This is bull-crap" He growled in annoyance and folded his arms.

**Well thats the end of this chapter lol. Opinions are more than welcome and the next chapter will be just as good.**


	4. Time to Fix What I started says Alvin

**Hey guys for those who like this story heres chapter 4 lol I told you the stories would get longer lol. This chapter was fun writing out. I hope you enjoy it. **

After having finished cleaning, having done the rest by himself, Alvin hadn't gotten a chance to hightail himself out of the dining room to avoid the pep-talk Dave was ready to give him. Just as he prepared to hop off the table, a stern voice made him freeze in his spot. "And where do you think you're going, Alvin?" Alvin's body went slack in defeat and he turned and chuckled nervously.

"I was just going to uh...find you?" It was more of a question. Dave sat down at the clean table and motioned for Alvin to come over. Reluctantly, he did so.

"We need to have a nice, long talk." Dave said calmly. Alvin flinched at the word 'long'.

"But, Dave! Why am I being lectured!? What about Brittany!? Why am I always getting into trouble?" Alvin demanded.

"Because you always do things without fully thinking them through Alvin, and because you don't, you don't consider the consequences your actions cause." Dave informed him. Alvin sighed and folded his arms.

"So now what? What punishment are you going to give me this time Dave?" Alvin asked. Dave thought about it.

"I'm not." He answered. Alvin's eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"You're not? You're not going to give me a punishment?" Alvin asked. Dave nodded. "Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed, punching the air.

"Only," Dave began, getting Alvin's attention. "Only because you never learn from them." Alvin rolled his eyes and went back to folding his arms. "I want you to think about what you did to Brittany; words AND actions."

Alvin sighed softly, thinking for a few minutes. Dave watched while he thought his body language. His cocky stance slowly started to slacken and his arms became unfolded, dangling in front of him. His eyes widened slightly, his eyes shifting as the scenes played out in front of him in his mind. He swayed slightly and struggled to regain his balance.

"I-I..." Alvin stammered, sitting down. "I'm such an asshole!" He snapped at himself, hitting himself.

"Stop, Alvin and watch your language." Dave made him stop hitting himself. "The pain you've caused Brittany and every now and then your brothers, is caused by lack of thinking and your ego." Alvin looked at him.

"My ego?" He asked. Dave nodded.

"Your pride, Alvin. You think so much of yourself, that it makes you think you're better than everyone else." Alvin's eyes shifted as he replayed the moment after the videogame. He sighed and slouched more.

"But...I'm not better than anyone. I need my brothers when we sing. I'm nothing without them." Alvin said sadly. "And Brittany..." He couldn't describe or imagine anything without her there now.

"So, do you see where you were wrong Alvin, for once do you see it; in your actions and words?" Dave asked. Alvin nodded. "Will you consider these things next time you before you hurt anyone else, especially if that someone you really care about?"

Alvin hopped back into a standing position. "You bet, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed, feeling bad, but using that to plan exactly what his next move will be.

Dave smiled and patted Alvin's head lightly. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to apologize to Brittany, and show her it's more than just two simple words. I'm going to show her I mean it." Alvin said with confidence. Dave smiled again.

"Alright then. I'm proud of you, Alvin." Dave said gently. Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Dave!" Alvin said and hopped off the table, scurrying away.

As Alvin walked away Dave thought soundly to himself "That was the easiest talk I ever had with him" he thought for a moment and then realized "Wait a minute, that WAS the easiest talk I ever had with Alvin???" He slouched and said "Why can't it be that way all the time… I hope he's really learned his lesson this time… for both his and Brittany's sake." Dave then laughed and grabbed the mail. As Dave scanned through the mail he noticed a letter from the bank that read "Important Notice Please Read". Dave can only dread what the letter contained and as he opened the letter and read the paper his jaw dropped and he gave the thousand yard stare. The only word he could come up with was "No….."

* * *

Full of new motivation and confidence, Alvin decided to take his time going to their room. He wanted his apology to be something o believable and convincing, but first he had to think about it and word it just right.

"Let's see...How should I apologize? Brittany, I am sorry for how I've been acting...No, no...Too cheesy. Um, how about Hey Brittany. I've been a jerk around you lately. No! I need something more believable-, Dammit why the hell does this have to be so freaking hard"

**With Jeanette and Eleanor**

"There's no way Alvin's coming anywhere near Brittany." Eleanor said, her arms folded as she and Jeanette were guarding the door.

"Definitely." Jeanette agreed. "Oh, and speak of the bastard himself." She said as she saw Alvin coming over, seeming to be having an inner battle. They both stepped forward, startling him at their sudden appearance.

"Oh… Hey guys." Alvin attempted to move past them, but they mirrored him, their faces reading anger and annoyance.

"And where the hell do YOU think you're going?" Eleanor asked. Alvin sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"To apolo-"

"You're the last person Brittany wants to see." Jeanette cut him off. Alvin's ears drooped as he heard those words.

"Well, this IS my room too." He said, standing up straighter, his hands against his sides.

"Stop being a smart-ass, Alvin Seville?" Eleanor demanded.

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Sorry, force of habit..." He cleared his throat. "But, yeah. I really need to talk to her. I have to apolo-"

"No fucking way are you going near Brittany after what you said and did!" Jeanette's anger and determination was unusual, but understandable seeing as how Brittany was who she was protecting.

"Yeah, Alvin. You really hurt her." Eleanor joined in.

Alvin looked at them, exasperated. "I know. That's why I need to talk to her."

"You KNOW?!" Eleanor asked. "Oh, I don't think you have a damn clue, Alvin! You'll never know when you're hurting someone, or how bad they're hurt."

Alvin narrowed his eyes defensively.

"Go on. Shoo!" Jeanette began pushing him away.

"Alright! Alright!" Alvin jerked from Jeanette's pushing. "Fine… damn no need to be all aggressive!" He scowled and walked off. He'd need Simon and Theodore's help to get to talk to Brittany. But, with what had happened earlier, he only hoped luck would be on his side when t came to his brothers.

* * *

Alvin looked around the house, looking for Simon and Theodore. They were usually always together, Simon being protective as much as Alvin was.

"Simon! Theodore!" Alvin called in the living room. Where the hell had they gone? "Si? Theo?" He sighed and hopped onto the chair they occasionally slept on. He huffed and went into the kitchen. Maybe Theodore was still hungry.

He climbed onto the counter and looked around. He rolled his eyes when he found no signs of either of his brothers. Maybe they were in the room. He hadn't gone inside, maybe Jeanette and Eleanor let them in.

It was risky, going back and testing their limited patience with him, but he really needed to find Simon and Theodore. So, mustering up some of that previously prepared courage, he went back over to them.

They glared. "Look." Alvin stood up on his hind legs. "I'm just looking for Simon and Theodore. Are they in there?" Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, and then back at Alvin. They nodded.

Alvin was relieved almost as much as he was annoyed.

"Great. I need to talk to them. Can I go and get them?" He asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"I'll get them." Jeanette said and went into the room. Alvin looked at Eleanor, rolling his eyes at the shortest Chipette. He admired how much the sisters cared for each other a lot. He knew his care for his brothers rivaled theirs, but the fights the brothers had always intervened.

Jeanette came back, Simon and Theodore behind her. Alvin smiled, but soon frowned when he realized both brothers didn't look at him.

"Guys?" Alvin was disappointed to see they didn't react to his voice. "Si? Theo?" His ears and tail dropped instantly. "You guys, I'm…I'm…I'm really sorry." That got a reaction out of them, but they said nothing. "I'm really… really sorry." Theodore looked at him first.

After locking eyes, Theodore looked at Simon, who had the same angry look as before. Seeing Theodore's gaze on him, Simon relaxed his face and patted his head. Simon then looked at Alvin. He had heard the sincerity in his voice and it didn't surprise him to see it in his face either. Sighing, Simon walked over to him, Theodore following. Their eyes remained locked as Simon walked off, a cue to Alvin saying he wanted him to follow. He did. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged looks before watching the brothers leave from sight.

**With Alvin, Simon and Theodore**

"Brittany really is very hurt, Alvin." Theodore told him. They were on the chair Alvin had looked for them at earlier.

"I know, and I wanted to apologize, but Jeanette and Eleanor won't let me." Alvin said, folding his arms as he sat against the arm of the chair. Simon remained quiet and all three were soon succumbed into their own thoughts.

"Alvin." Simon's voice broke the silence and their thoughts. Said Chipmunk looked into annoyed blue eyes. "You really fucked up. You know that?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I know, Si." Alvin answered gently, nodding once.

"And this apology you have planned, do you really mean it?" Simon asked. Theodore looked from both his brothers, resting his green eyes on Alvin.

"Yeah. I do. Dave and I talked, and I thought back to what happened today. And I couldn't believe what an asshole I was being." Disbelief still laced his voice as his eyes shifted at the memories. Blinking himself back to reality, he looked at both his brothers.

"You're really sorry, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah...I am..." He said thoughtfully. Simon let out a breath and looked at Theodore, who smiled. Simon knew he already forgave Alvin. He went over and hugged Alvin, he hugged back. Theodore pulled back and sat beside Alvin, both looking at Simon.

There was silence. Blue eyes resting on Hazel. Giving in, Simon knew Alvin meant what he had said. "Alright." He didn't hug Alvin though. Both Alvin and Simon stood. Alvin met Simon's eyes once more, with a sad smile on his face. "Alright." Simon repeated and Alvin smiled and hugged him around his neck. Simon patted his back and the hug was soon ended,

"Great! Thanks you guys. Now, I need your help." Alvin said. Theodore looked at Simon. "I need your guys' help in getting into the room and apologizing to Brittany."

* * *

"We need a carefully executed plan!" Alvin said, hitting his palm with his fist. Simon's eyes widened.

"That's my line!" Simon snapped.

"You sounded like Simon, Alvin." Theodore laughed. Alvin looked at Simon.

"Simon, we need a carefully executed plan." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Typical. Give me a moment to think." Simon said and began pacing slightly as he thought.

Alvin tapped his left foot, looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. Theodore let out a breath. "Any time now, Si." Alvin stated.

"Don't fucking rush me Alvin!" Simon snapped, pointing at him warningly. Alvin held up his hands and backed off. "OK, I've got it. Theodore and I will distract Jeanette and Eleanor, so you can get to Brittany. But, while Theodore and I had been in the room, it looked as though Brittany had built up some fort. So getting to her will be difficult."

"Alright." Alvin said with a nod. "So, how do you guys plan to distract Eleanor and Jeanette?"

Simon adjusted the collar of his sweater, making Alvin grin at his obvious nervous state. "W-well, I uh...was already planning on taking her somewhere."

"Meerkat Manor will be on in a few minutes, I'll see if Eleanor will watch it with me." Theodore said with a smile.

Alvin nodded at Theodore. "Simon?" Simon looked at Alvin. "You're taking her somewhere?" Alvin poked Simon in the chest. "Where to exactly?"

Simon hit his hand away. "That's none of your damn business." Alvin waved it off.

"Alright, damn man, don't get so defensive." Alvin said. "So, we all know what to do?" They all nodded. "Ok-" They high fived.

"Break!" Simon and Theodore ran off first, Alvin following in a secluded spot.

**Yea I know its a Cliffhangar. Not one of my best but a cliffhangar nontheless lol. Next chapter will be uploaded around 3 pm EST. Leave reviews and comments please lol. Everyones comments always help me improve lol. and I've decided that yea this is going to end up a rated M story in the future lol.**


	5. Operation Get To Brittany Is A Go

**Well we left off with the the boys making a plan. now lets see how it works out lol. *NOTE* language in this part gets bigger. im not sure what to rate it. lets call it T+ lol. also the story sort of breaks into two seperate sub-stories but comes back to the main story. so don't get too confused. if you do please tell me and i will try to fix it lol.**

**With Jeanette and Eleanor**

"Hey girls." Both Simon and Theodore approached them casually. The girls smiled and waved.

"Hi guys." They said in unison.

"How's Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Still very upset." Eleanor answered.

"So… Jeanette. Are you ready?" Simon asked.

"Oh! Right, Yeah, I'm all ready." She went over to Simon. "Where's Alvin?" She asked.

"He's sulking in some tree." Simon answered.

"So late, well, serves him right." Eleanor nodded to herself with a huff as Simon and Jeanette headed out.

"Ellie, want to watch Meerkat Manor with me?" Theodore asked sweetly. Eleanor smiled.

"I'd love to." They went into the Living Room.

**With Simon and Jeanette**

Having done his part in helping Alvin to get to Brittany, Simon resumed with his first intention on taking Jeanette somewhere special.

"So, um… Where are you taking me, Simon?" Jeanette's voice soft as she played with her fingers.

"Somewhere that will make you feel good." Simon answered as he led her outside and up to the roof.

"Um, not trying to be rude, Simon, but… the roof?" Jeanette looked at him quizzically. Simon chuckled, making her heart soar.

"We aren't there yet, Jeanette." Simon said and they walk along the rooftop. Jeanette's breath caught at the site of a small little picnic set up and a telescope.

"Oh! Simon!" She said breathless. She grabbed Simon's arm and they walked to the picnic.

Simon's heart was pounding from the moment he heard her gasp as she saw the setup, and all the more when she had grabbed him gently. "Jeanette...I-" he trailed off.

"Simon? Are you still with me?" Jeanette asked, eating a grape. Simon blinked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah." Simon chuckled nervously, adjusting the collar of his sweater. Jeanette smiled.

**Some minutes later**

"Hey, look, a comet!" Simon said as he looked through the telescope, his glasses in his hand. He moved so Jeanette could see while putting his glasses back on.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" Jeanette said in the same breathless tone. Simon adjusted his sweater and went over to the little blanket he had set down.

Jeanette soon joined him. "Jeanette, I'm having a great time with you."

Jeanette smiled. "So am I. This is all so beautiful. Thank you, Simon." Simon stared into her bluish, purple eyes, leaning in towards her.

Jeanette blinked in surprise, but leaned in as well. The mood was broken when her ear twitched in the direction of a familiar voice.

"What the hell do you want, Alvin?!"

"Oh! That's Brittany!" Jeanette stood.

"I wonder what's going on. Let's go find out." Simon said and led the way down the room and back into the house, heading straight for their room.

**with Theodore and Eleanor**

As Simon and Jeanette leave outside, Theodore and Eleanor make their way into the living room. Theodore hopped onto the chair and turned the TV on. "Oh! Hurry Ellie! It's on!"

Eleanor hopped on. "Oh! I love this show!" She said, sitting next to Theodore.

"Me too. I love Houdini. What about you?" Theodore asked.

"I love Flower." Eleanor answered.

"I wish our family was more like the Meerkat family." Theodore sighed sadly.

"How come?" Eleanor asked.

"The Meerkat family, they don't fight like we do." Theodore answered.

"Our family is like that. But we also have fights as well." Eleanor said with a shrug.

"Yeah. But with Alvin, we always get into trouble. And we always have some sort of fight." He said. "I would like it if Alvin would not get into trouble just once."

Eleanor giggled. "I think it's safe to say we all would like that, Theo." Theodore smiled. "Just give it time."

"OK. Thanks Ellie. You're a really sweet person."

Eleanor smiled. "Y-you mean that, Theodore?"

"Of course." Theodore smiled.

"What the hell do you want, Alvin?!"

"That sounds like Brittany." Eleanor said.

"Uh-oh. Let's go see what's going on." Theodore said and they headed towards the room.

**With Alvin**

After Simon and Theodore got rid of Jeanette and Eleanor, Alvin snuck out from his hiding spot.

"My turn now, Thanks guys." He ran lightly across the floor and squeezed through the partly open door. 'I hope she doesn't kill me...man I'm so nervous.' Looking at the top bunk on his right side, he knew Simon wasn't kidding. It looked like a bomb shelter. Not only was her bed shielded, so were Jeanette and Eleanor's. "I have to get to her bed." Alvin whispered to himself. He went into the room further and climbed up the bedpost, all the way to the top. He stood on the top of the post, seeing she hadn't done a small job. He couldn't see past all the pillows, and there was a sign reading: "Stay Out. No One Enters but Me. Especially ALVIN!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Real creative Britt… But that won't stop me." He let out a calming breath. Then shouted, "Brittany! Hey, Britt!"

Brittany gasped and her ears perked up. "Alvin?" Anger flooded her. "What the hell do you want?!" She shouted loudly, her voice slightly muffled behind her barriers.

Alvin smiled, and let out a confident breath. "Brittany, I came to apologize to you."

"Ha! Good one Alvin. Thanks for the laugh! "Where have I heard that one before?" came her bitter and sarcastic reply. "Just go away."

Alvin growled low, "No! Brittany, I had to go through a lot of shit to get here. Just come on out, Britt."

"Why the fuck should I?" Brittany demanded, standing up. "Give me one damn good reason, Alvin Seville!" She ordered.

"Because I'm not asking you as a friend, Brittany; I'm asking you as….. more than a friend. Come out; let me make my peace to you face to face."

Brittany was more than shocked. But she shifted some pillows and came out. "Fine, what do you want to tell me, Alvin?" She asked, keeping her gaze on him, but not fully looking at him.

Alvin shifted his gaze, thinking of some words he wanted and could say. "Brittany, I came here with a goal. And that was to apologize, in a way I've never done so before. In a way you'll never forget."

Brittany's eyes widened and she let her eyes focus on him.

"I have been nothing but a fucking self-centered, insensitive, inconsiderate, low-life, self-absorbed, unthinking, uncaring, moronic and idiotic, stupid, no-good, despicable douche bag asshole to you for these past hours. And you deserved none of it."

Brittany shifted her eyes, not believing he was saying all this, and to her.

"It's just… I get this funny feeling when I'm around you, Brittany; The urge to prove myself to you. I was too afraid to act on or express these feelings, because for some reason, it's hard for me when I'm around you. So, I hide behind my pride, and I ended up being a bastard and hurting you."

She looked around, then back at him.

"I've always envied you, Brittany. You're truly an amazing singer. Your self confidence is inspiring, and your relationship with your sisters is genuine, and I just think you're so much better than me. You're beautiful, fashion blessed and you make me feel happy when I'm around you. I'm sorry, Brittany, for the jackass I've been today. Can you ever forgive-"

suddenly Brittany ran up to him and hugged him abruptly; they both almost fell off the bedpost. He regained his balance in time and smiled in relief.

**With the others**

*having been eavesdropping the whole time, they all gave a simultaneous sigh of happiness*

"That was so sweet!" Eleanor squealed and giggled.

"Alvin can truly be a sweetheart when he wants to be." Jeanette said.

"Way to go, Alvin." Theodore said happily.

"Alvin, you never cease to amaze me." Simon said with a chuckle.

**With Alvin and Brittany**

"Britt?" Alvin asked with caution. She nuzzled him affectionately.

"I forgive you, Alvin." She said with glistening eyes. Alvin swore his heart melted at her words, her embrace and those beautiful, gorgeous eyes of hers.

Smiling, he hugged her back. "That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you… Brittany."

**Aww a cute way to end this chapter lol. and yes another cliffhangar lol. you'll get the next two chapters tomorrow lol. so don't worry. and leave some reviews and comments people!!!! i would like to know how im doing and i can't tell if you don't speak up people. they could be positive or negative i dont care. every comment is appreciated.**


	6. Dave's News and The Second Day of School

**Hola everyone i hope your ready for this chapter lol cause i feel its preety good. o have some things i need to add in this chapter but i want to write it out first lol. Today you only get one chapter though =P. So enjoy.**

"So, uh what do we do now?" Simon asked the others.

"I don't know." Jeanette answered.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Theodore suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon guys let's go. Let's let them have some private time together" Eleanor said with a smile.

"Yea it might start getting heated soon" Jeanette said chuckling. They all turned and were suddenly startled when they saw Dave.

"Hey you guys. Why are you all huddled outside?" Dave asked.

"Uh, well..." Simon struggled.

"What did Alvin do this time?" Dave asked, going into the room. He was surprised by the show of affection between Alvin and Brittany. "Aww, now this should happen more often."

Dave's voice made the two breaks apart instantly. "DAVE!" came the two's simultaneous call.

"It's not what you think!" Alvin stated, shifting his eyes.

"Yeah-" Brittany looked at Alvin, annoyed but not saying anything. "Typical…" was her thought. At her silence, Alvin looked at her, but said nothing.

"No, it looks like it is what I see. I mean, we all saw it." Dave said.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Alvin asked.

"You don't mean…" Brittany sounded shocked.

"Yeah." Dave said with a smile.

"Jeanette! Eleanor!" Brittany screamed.

"Simon! Theodore!" Alvin matched her scream perfectly.

"oh... shit..." came their sibling's whispered remark.

"Not tonight, you two. You have school in the morning." Dave said, letting the other's come in.

"Sorry Dave." Alvin and Brittany said at the same time. They looked at each other. "Jinx!" Alvin hopped down off the bedpost and went over to her. "Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

"I said not tonight!" Dave's yell made all six chipmunks flinch. "Now go to bed and get some sleep."

"Sorry Dave." Alvin and Brittany repeated. Jeanette and Eleanor helped to remove Brittany's fort and soon all had changed and were now in their right beds.

"Goodnight you guys." Dave said, turning off the light.

"Night Dave!" They chorused.

* * *

As the house layed silent in sleep, a restless Chipmunk and Chipette were still awake; Thinking about their actions earlier and the hug they shared.

"Brittany?" Alvin whispered. Brittany's ear twitched in his direction and she looked at him. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She whispered back. "You too?" Alvin sat up.

"Yeah." Alvin looked around before looking back at her, her light blue eyes bright in the dark. "Still thinking about earlier." He admitted.

"Me too." She said honestly. "It made me happy, Alvin." She said softly.

"Really?" He asked. He saw her nod. "It made me happy too, Britt. Very happy."

To nervous to admit their real feelings for each other. they remained silent for a minute before Brittany spoke up.

She giggled lightly. "Let's get to sleep now, Alvin." He let out a content sigh and laid back down. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Dave came in announcing it was time to get up. They all sat up, stretching and moaning their disapproval. "Come on guys. School will be fun."

"You say that now, Dave." Alvin retorted in disappointment.

"Anyways, you need to get dressed, brush your teeth and come eat breakfast." Dave said, ignoring Alvin's comment.

"Yes Dave." Theodore and Eleanor chorused.

"I don't want to go to school." Alvin said.

"I made waffles." Dave said, Alvin perked up.

"Did you say waffles!?" Alvin was off his bed and out of the room in a heartbeat.

"Out of my way slowpokes!" Alvin yelled as he ran for the bathroom

"Watch it, Alvin!" Simon snapped when his brother nearly ran into him.

"What's gotten into Alvin?" Jeanette asked, rubbing her eyes before putting on her glasses.

"His love of waffles rivals Theodore's." Simon answered as they all headed out the door.

Alvin was out of the bathroom a minute after he had gone in. "Hungry ass Chipmunk coming through!" He shouted, running into the kitchen.

"Don't eat everything, Alvin!" Theodore shouted.

"You'd better hurry the hell up, Theo!" Alvin shouted back.

Within five minutes, all six were at the table eating. Theodore and Alvin's gazes locked onto the last waffle, then their gazes locked, both were ready to attack the last waffle. But a green blob was on the plate before they had moved, took the waffle and was back in her seat. Both Alvin and Theodore looked shocked as they watched Eleanor enjoy her reward. Alvin huffed and finished his breakfast; Theodore smiled at Eleanor.

"Now that everyone is here, I have some news to tell you guys." He waited till all eyes were on him before continuing. "Well, ever since the Chipettes moved in, my bills have skyrocketed. I'm not making enough money to keep this house afloat. The bank said if I don't get the cash I need they will foreclose our house. I only have enough money to keep us going until the end of December, and then...well, we'll have some real problems."

"Oh no." Jeanette gasped, looking at her sisters.

"We're sorry, Dave." Eleanor said softly.

"Yeah." Brittany and Jeanette whispered.

"Don't you three worry about it. You needed a home and we had the room. We'll come up with something." Dave reassured with a smile.

"Thanks Dave." Brittany said sweetly. Jeanette and Eleanor nodded, smiling,

"No problem. Now everyone, get ready for school."

"All set Dave." They all chorused.

"Then let's go." Dave said and they headed out.

* * *

As they approached the school, Dave parked in front of it. "Alright guys, time to go. Oh, wait. I talked to your Principal, and because you guys helped with the music department, she agreed to let you all have the same classes."

"Really!" They all shouted. Alvin and Eleanor high five-ed, while the others exchanged excited smiles.

Each Chipette thought about all the possibilities now that they shared all their classes with the Chipmunks.

The bell rang and Dave said, "Time for you guys to get to class. Have a good day." They all hopped out of the car and Dave drove off.

"Wow! All the same classes!" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah. Quite a set of circumstances on his choice, don't you think?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." Jeanette nodded. All eyes turned to Simon and Jeanette.

"You two wanna repeat that in English this time?" Alvin asked. Simon sighed deeply, rolling his eyes.

"You guys! We're gonna be late!" Eleanor exclaimed, everyone nodded and they ran to Homeroom.

**In Class**

The classroom was full of people the chipmunks and chipettes knew but there were three unfamilar faces in the classroom and they didn't look happy to see them.

"Ry! What's up my Football Brotha!" Alvin asked, hopping onto Ryan's desk and tapping his fist with his much smaller one.

"Oh my! Elayna, Jasmine! Look, the Chipmunks have fashion impaired girlfriends!" Melissa laughed, her friends joining in.

"Fashion impaired!?" Brittany demanded, making her way to the very edge of her desk, glaring at Melissa. "Speak for yourself, you filthy Bitch!"

"Bitch!? Now you look here you fucking Rat!" She got closer to Brittany. "You'd best respect me and my friends! We came all the way from our school, Galaxy High, to give your school some major fucking help! We're fixing the Cheerleading Squad." She backed off, looking over her nails. "You're looking at the new captain."

"RAT?!" Brittany shouted. "Wait," she calmed instantly. "Did you say, cheerleading?"

"Yeah, what are you fucking deaf too." Melissa replied.

"Britt?" Jeanette whispered. No reply. "Brittany?"

Eleanor whispered, "Let's get her back to her desk."

The class became immeadiately roudy as the teacher had not shown up yet. Principal Millington hearing the noise all the way from her office runs to the classroom with a mysterious guest and tries to regain control of the class.

"Class!" came Principal Millington's voice. The noise didn't falter. "Class?" She tried again, nothing. "CLASS!" Everyone was in their seats and silent within a second, giving her their undivided attention. "Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement for you. Since Mrs. Jerzuek has moved to Florida, she will no longer be your homeroom teacher. Please help me welcome your new homeroom teacher Ms. Miller." "Homeroom will be extended today so that you can get to know ."

"My Mom?!" Ryan demanded. A few kids snickered, his glare shut them up.

"No, Ryan. Your mother is married." Millington replied casually.

"Oh… right." He said. Their new teacher came into the classroom.

"Hello class. It's great to meet you." Ms Miller said gently.

"There won't be any trouble," Millington said to the teacher. She turned to the class. "Right class." she said with a stern tone.

"Yes Principal Millington…" They all replied.

"Good." She said.

**So goes another Chapter lol. There are two more chapters im going to add and then im going on a R&R week break lol. but dont worry i will finish this story if its the last thing i do lol. LEave reviews and comments please.**


	7. Alvin's Unexpected Comment

**hey everyone this is an epic chapter in my eyes lol. this chapter won't contain as much swears as the last one i think this 1 only has 1 or 2 in it lol. the swearing ends in the next chapter though ok. you meet some new people in this chapter so read, review, comment and enjoy.**

Principal Miller looked at her with a face of control, nodded at her and left the classroom

faced the classroom and with a sigh of relief introduced herself to the class "well, now that she's gone, why don't I introduce myself. As you know my name is and I recently moved here from Oildale High school. My reasons are my own. I have been teaching for about 13 years now and have won teacher of the year 7 times. Now enough about me, why don't you all tell me a little about yourselves? Well, why don't we start with… you?" (Points at Melissa)

Melissa looked at Ms. Miller with a smug smirk on her face and conceitedly told her: "Well besides being blessed with good-looks, I'm also talented in 3 instruments, I'm the best cheerleader in this school, have great taste in fashion, and I can sing like an (off-tune) ~angel~." the classroom covered their ears from the pain of Melissa's horrid singing.

Brittany muttered under her breath with anger and contempt saying "yeah right, more like a shotty, broken record player"

, looking a slight bit confused and a bit astonished about her answer… "Okay how about you next." (Points at Elayna)

Elayna with no thought gives a quick answer. "well I'm just like Melissa."

Jasmine immediately reacts in the same manner as Elayna. "Me too!"

, giving a look of disbelief and a not-so-surprised expression; "Well that's interesting to know"… "How about you next?" (Points at Brittany)

Melissa immediately speaks up before Brittany had a chance to even mutter a word: "What's to know, she's a fashion-less, talentless rat."

(Melissa, Elayna and Jasmine laugh evilly)

Alvin, upset about the horrible comment Melissa said to Brittany, yells at her with great ferocity: "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO BRITTANY THAT WAY!!!"

Melissa looks at Alvin with a surprised look, but rather than get angry at him she decided to put him on the spotlight instead: "oooohhhhh look guys I offended his girlfriend and now he's mad."

(Everybody starts to laugh)

Alvin, very angry, and volatile yells back at her – "DAMN RIGHT, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH!!!"

The whole classroom gasps at his answer, and after Alvin calmed down he realized what he just said and felt completely shocked and embarrassed. Brittany, who was the most shocked out of the classroom couldn't take her eyes off or her mind off Alvin realizing what he just said. Her face showed an expression of disbelief, shock, and awe. Alvin glanced at her and noticed her face and felt even more embarrassed than he previously did.

Brittany stopped and thought to herself in shock and awe: "Did… he just say… what I think… he… just… said…? Did Alvin just… call me… his… girlfriend…?

Moments later the whole class resumes in outrageous laughter.

Ms. Miller, still shocked, surprised and confused about Alvin's answer manages to gain the courage to say something. The only thing that could come to mind was to yell at Alvin's reaction unfortunately: "ALVIN! I understand you're angry but I can control my class."

(Everybody laughs louder)

Alvin, still shocked from his answer, gains some strength to utter only three words: "sorry…Ms …Miller"

realized that Alvin was still in shock and surprise about his answer so she just simply answered: "it's ok Alvin."

The classroom still uncontrollably laughs at Alvin's embarrassment in what seems like no end.

Ms. Miller goes from a normal, content facial expression to a face of pure anger and ferocity: "NOW CLASS, QUIET DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!!"

The whole class silences quickly and looks at , not in joy, but more in fear as they have realized they have unleashed a beast.

returns to her previously normal state of calm. The students were still shocked at her yelling at them, but even more shocked when they saw how quickly she calmed down: "Thank you now we can continue. Brittany, do you want to go next?"

Brittany, who has not moved, blinked or even stopped looking at Alvin since he blurted out his statement had suddenly regained enough of her composer to say: "I-I don't think I should…"

Alvin, determined to not let his comment distraught and confuse Brittany goes up to her and says: "Oh Brittany, just forget what that… thing said… you're nowhere near what they said; So go and tell about yourself ok.

Brittany wanted to tell Alvin that it wasn't what Melissa said that shocked her, but what he said, so for now she lied to him saying: "O-ok thanks Alvin I feel much better. *Looks at * ok well as you have heard my name is Brittany and the things I like to do is sing, shop, and be fashionable. I love my two sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette, to death and would be nothing without them."

Before Alvin had leaped off Brittany's desk she grabbed Alvin and whispered: "After the class can I talk to you?"

Alvin looked at her with a look of no surprise and said: "Sure, I will meet you by our locker"

, happy to hear Brittany say something after that stressful situation replied by saying "that's very sweet Brittany, It also seems you have very caring… friends… too. You should be happy Brittany, no matter what ANYONE says."

Melissa put on an angry face knowing that Ms. Miller was referring to her

Brittany chuckles lightly: "Thanks ."

, feeling content in herself thinking that Brittany presenting herself would encourage her sisters to speak also: "Okay how about you next". (Points at Jeanette)

Jeanette still feeling uneasy about what had just happened said nervously: "O -oh ok well… my name is Jeanette… even though I feel more like an Olivia or…"

Brittany didn't hesitate to reassure her sister. "Jeanette… Focus".

After being told by her sister Jeanette focuses and continues to answers Ms. Miller's question: "oh right… sorry… uh well I like Science and Physics. I've been told I'm smart but empty-headed at the same time. Like my sisters Brittany and Eleanor I like to sing but I prefer to sing for fun not for profit".

reaffirms her saying "very nice Jeanette. You're next. (Point's at Eleanor)

"Well as you already know I like to sing. I'm a very caring person, I like to eat, and even though I'm short I have a big heart" Eleanor tells Ms. Miller with great joy

"How cute Eleanor; Now I'm eager to hear what you have to say Alvin, so you're up next" Ms. Miller says with great envy.

Alvin says prideful "Ok well my brothers' are rock stars as you must have heard. I am the first chipmunk to play football, I love to sing, I play guitar, I love video games, and I like……." He trails off as he remembers what he said before out loud.

, shocked at Alvin's sudden pause exclaims "What is it Alvin?"

Alvin nervously says "Let's just say I treasure my friendship with Jeanette, Eleanor, and especially Brittany."

restates Alvin by saying "Oh… well that's good to know". "Ok Simon you're next."

Simon stands up on the desk and while taking his glasses off and wiping them he says "If you insist… I have an IQ that matches Einstein and, like Jeanette, I love Science and Physics, and my brothers' and I are major rock stars. Most importantly I am the one that always has to fix my brothers' problems when they get in trouble, specifically Alvin."

Hey!!! Alvin yells in retort to Simon's comment.

chuckles at Alvin's reaction and says "Take it easy Alvin, Simon is just teasing you."

Humph…Whatever! Alvin exclaims in an annoyed tone.

reassesses herself and continues the introductions. "All right you're next." (Points at Theodore)

"Oh I'm not that interesting that you would want to know me…" Theodore says unconfidently

tries to comfort him by saying "Oh come on Theodore, I find you very interesting."

"Yeah Theodore, tell her a little about yourself" Simon says adding to Ms. Miller's comment.

"Well… I'm not sure…" Theodore says still unconfident and nervous

Eleanor hops over to Theodore's desk to try to persuade him to talk. "Come on Theodore you can do it. I believe in you."

Theodore blushes at Eleanor's comment and then looks at Simon and Eleanor "Th-thanks guys." *Looks at * "Ok well I love to eat and watch Meerkat Manor with my brothers'. I like to sing, I'm kind of shy, and I have been told by my brother Alvin that I'm easily scared."

"Well that was great to know Theodore. I'm glad that you told me a little about yourself. You also seem to have very nice friends that care about you" Ms. Miller says with a positive tone.

"Thanks" Theodore says happily while chuckling.

"Ok you're next Ryan" Ms. Miller states as she points at him.

Ryan snickers smugly and says "well I'm—"

Suddenly Ryan is cut off by the sound of the school bell.

lets out a disgruntled sigh, looks at the class and says "Oh that's the bell. Sorry Ryan, maybe next time."

Whatever! Ryan says in an angered and annoyed tone.

"Well class I will see you tomorrow morning then. Have a nice day." Ms. Miller says as the class exits the room.

"How can we have a nice day? We're in school…" Alvin says disappointingly to Brittany

Brittany chuckles at Alvin's disappointment.

The chipmunks all group together in the hallway after class at their lockers

"Ok, so our first class is English with Miss Paterson in room 209" Simon states to the group.

"Let's go then!" Theodore says excitedly.

As the chipmunks walk towards class, Brittany pulls Alvin to the side; determined to get an answer for Alvin's statement in class. Her heart was racing as she pulled Alvin into the other corner of the wall so that the others would not see them; not knowing how or what to ask Alvin. Her mind was in a boggle of the possible questions that she needs an answer for. Her heart picked up faster as she thought of it and worried about Alvin's answer to her questions.

Alvin- Hey! Watch the fur Brittany.

Brittany hit Alvin lightly on his head for his comment.

Alvin: "OW! What the hell was that for, and seriously what is it with you and my head? Do you have a fetish with it or something?"

Brittany tried to laugh but the nervousness of what she was going to ask him was far greater and powerful. She had a worried look on her face and her heart was racing at an alarming rate. All the questions she was going to ask Alvin suddenly escaped her mind and she could not utter a words. Alvin noticing Brittany's expression of distraught and confusion realized why she was speechless and decided to start the conversation to ease her tension.

"You must have a lot of questions about what I said in class huh" he said sheepishly and nervously. "So what do you want to ask me?"

Brittany stares speechless at Alvin for another minute. Each minute to her felt like an eternity for her to say something but finally after coming to her senses she looks at Alvin and says "Was what you said true?"Do… you really…. Consider me…. You're… girl….. Friend" she trailed off again in shock of what she says but she then stares at Alvin waiting for a response or movement; a clue to see if he was going to answer. Once again it felt like forever to her waiting for a response. Alvin closes his eyes for a moment and then looks at Brittany, a look she has never seen him give anyone. It was the moment of truth for her in her heart. She was finally going to get an answer, but she was worried; worried about if the answer was the one she wanted to hear. So they stayed and stared at each other to what now felt to both them an eternity.

Suddenly Alvin gave a smirk and started to laugh. Alvin's sudden laughter worried Brittany greatly and forced her to react by saying "Why are you laughing". Alvin laughed and said "Oh Brittany… does this answer your question…" Alvin then grabbed Brittany by her waist and slowly brought his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met Brittany blushed heavily as she was suddenly filled with so many uncontrollable emotions of happiness, shock and love. She couldn't understand or focus on anything else but of the display of love Alvin gave her. As their kiss ended Brittany gave a sigh out of content and left her wanting more. Alvin, who was blushing heavily also gained the courage to say " I hope that answered your question Brittany, cause no matter what I will always be there for you baby, but we will have to save more for later. We're going to be late for class". Brittany then stumbled for words and said "o-oh ok Al-Alvin…" they both recovered and started heading to class. In a much better mood.

**I find that a sweet way to end the chapter, and yes another cliffhangar, i love cliffhangars. I hope you liked this chapter. there is one more i will add and then im going to take some R&R for a week or two then i will put some more chapters up lol. Review and comment this chapter lol.**


	8. A New Couple And New Hired Help

**I know it took me a little longer to post this chapter but i accidentally wrote it as if it were a script so i had to rewrite it in story form lol sorry. So heres the next chapter we left off with two chipmunks dating now lol. so i hope you enjoy this chapter too. its got some new characters in this one, some drama (to an extent) and other things. Going on a two week R&R break sorry. got to catch up on some homework lol. but when i return i will have two more chapters for you and the first part of my newest story: _Past Problems, Present Mistakes, Future Consequences. _so if you want to hear or know a little about that story just tell me and i will give you a synopsis of it. but enough rambling enjoy the chapter. Remember Review and comments are always appreciated.**

Outside the door of their next class the chipmunks and chipettes stop and wonder where their oldest brother and sister have wandered off to.

"Hey does anyone know where Alvin and Brittany went" Jeanette exclaims looking around and noticing that they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"They might already be at class" Theodore says optimistically.

Simon lets out a sigh "You really believe Alvin would be at class before us"

"Yea your right Simon" Theodore says chuckling lightly

"Well the last time we saw them was at our lockers. Maybe they are still there" Eleanor states to the group.

"Maybe or maybe not but I guess we shouldn't wait for them out here. Let's wait for them inside the class room ok" Simon insists to the group.

The four clueless chipmunks then walk into the classroom hoping that the two wanderers will make it to class before they are too late, but what they didn't know had happened during their roaming would shock them even more.

Inside the classroom Jeanette kept looking at the clock and the door hoping that two more chipmunks would enter.

"Take it easy Jeanette, they will get here on time" Simon said to try to calm her down.

"Well knowing my sister she isn't the one to arrive late to class. something must be wrong" Jeanette said in a worried tone.

Simon then hopped over to Jeanette's desk and held him in her arms. Jeanette turned bright red when Simon hugged her. "You need to stop worrying for a little Jeanette; she will get here when she does alright"

Still too nervous to say anything the only thing she works up enough courage to say "o-o-o-ok Si-Simon"

Simon looks at Jeanette questioningly and notices her nervousness and feels compelled to say "what's wrong Jeanette"

"Oh-oh-oh nothing….." Jeanette says to Simon knowing she lied to him and was just too afraid to admit her feelings. She wanted to tell him so much but she couldn't get the courage to do it...yet.

Simon obviously realized Jeanette was lying and continued to persuade her to tell him "Come on Jeanette tell me what's wrong. You know I'm here to help you"

"I-it's no-nothing Simon" she said again

"It must be something if you're so nervous and unwilling to tell me" Simon said a little annoyed and sad that Jeanette was unwilling to tell him what was wrong.

"It's just…." She trailed off saying

"It's just what Jeanette you know I'm here for"—

"It's just that I think I love you!!!" Jeanette blurted out cutting Simon off, unable to contain the feelings she has tried so hard to contain, but the feelings grew so much she couldn't help but yell it to him.

Now uneasiness grew between the two chipmunks as they looked at each other in shock. Jeanette was starting to weep thinking to herself "he must hate me for what I just said… how could he ever forgive me…"

Without warning Simon latched on to Jeanette and whispered to her. "I feel the same way about you Jeanette. I was just too afraid to tell you. I love you too Jeanette with all my heart…"

Then Jeanette was motionless; unable to move or speak. Her mind was so focused on what she just heard Simon say the only thing her body was doing was holding Simon with all her might. She couldn't believe what she just heard Simon said. She didn't know whether or not she should be confused or happy. But at this moment she was the happiest chipmunk around.

The rest of the class looked at Simon and Jeanette wondering what had just happened. Looks of confusion, shock and awe ran throughout the class.

"First Alvin, now Jeanette; What is it reveal your secrets day?" Ryan says in an annoyed tone.

"I know how you feel, its rat love everywhere today" Melissa said ignorantly

Then just as the bell rang for the next class two familiar chipmunks walked inside the classroom at the last moment

"Oh speaking of rat love here comes Captain Chipmunk himself" Melissa said with a scowl and a laugh.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and learn to shut up for a day" Alvin retorted

"Yea even you're smart enough to be able to learn that" Brittany stated mockingly.

"Why you" Melissa said angrily as see was about to grab Brittany.

Suddenly a figure entered the classroom and took control

"DON'T… you even think about young lady" a stern but old voice said "Now everyone, take your seat." She followed up with.

As the class had realized that the teacher had arrived, everyone started to sit down at a desk. Brittany had taken a desk right next to Alvin feeling compelled and much more comfortable sitting next to him.

"Uhh… hey Brittany are… you sure you want to sit next to me" Alvin said questioningly

"Why would I not be sure to sit next to my boyfriend? I will be fine Alvy" Brittany said contently and happily.

"Good morning class. For most of you who don't know me my name is Miss Paterson." She stated to the class

"Good morning Miss Paterson!" the class stated in unison.

"We will start with attendance and then we will do introductions ok" she said sternly

Miss Paterson then looks for her attendance sheet and then she looks at the attendance sheet, not taking her eyes off the piece of paper for a moment

"Ok… Ryan Miller" she said not taking her eyes off the paper

"Here" he said

"Melissa Harmon" she repeated

"Here" Melissa said in an annoyed tone

"Cut the attitude Melissa" she said demandingly "Elayana Ginger

"Here" she responded

Miss Paterson calls off the names of the students one by one before finally reaching the chipmunks.

"Ok… whose next…. Oh Brittany Seville." She said out loud but then thought to herself "Wait a minute… Seville… why does that name sound familiar?"

"Here" she said happily

Not thinking anything of it she continued with her attendance "Jeanette Seville". Then she thought to herself again "Another one with Seville? They must be related?"

"Here" Jeanette said shyly

Growing ever more suspicious she continued with roll call "Eleanor Seville"

"Here" she said sweetly

"Next is… Alvin Seville?" Then she thought even harder "Wait a minute another Seville? That's improbable! Why do these names sound so familiar?"

"Yo" Alvin states with a smug attitude

"Next time "here" will suffice Mr. Seville" she retorts with a disciplined voice

Feeling embarrassed and sheepish all he can say was "oh…ok…"

"And Finally, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville?"

"Here" they both answer

"Ok there is something weird going on here why are these names so familiar. It's as if I heard these names before"

Having not looked up the whole time when calling attendance she decides to look up and see the class for herself. As soon as she looks up she sees the six chipmunks in her class and is instantly fan struck.

"OH... OH… OH… OH MY GOSH IT'S ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS…*gasps*… AND THE CHIPETTES; IN MY CLASS. I am a HUGE fan of you guys. I have all of your CDs" Miss Paterson said excitedly. "But I don't have any of the chipettes yet… sorry"

"Great just what we need, another fan-struck teacher going crazy over those animals" Melissa said in a jealous and annoyed tone.

Suddenly a mysterious man and woman enter the room. The mysterious guy was a Tan and muscular guy that was about 5'10" tall and was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and sunglasses. He also had what looked like a gun belt on (for those who don't know what a gun belt is, it's the belt Police officers wear that holds all their equipment). The gun belt had everything a police officer would have; including a gun holster. The woman looked similar to the mysterious man but was a little shorter and much lighter skinned. Miss Paterson was clueless to the two mysterious people entrance.

Brittany, oblivious to the man and woman approaching her, says to Miss. Paterson "it's ok we actually haven't recorded any songs yet, but we plan on to very soon."

The mysterious man than came beside Miss Paterson and Brittany and said "Do not worry, the Chipettes will have their first CD recorded by the end of this month"

Startled by the mysterious man's presence Miss Paterson recovers and follows up by saying

"Oh my, and who might you two be!

"We are the Chipmunks and Chipettes new agents/bodyguards Ralik Phantis and Christina Broadway" the mysterious man states.

"Oh ok then pleasure to meet you Mr. Phantis and Miss Broadway, but I'm not sure if Principal Millington will allow you to stay" She states with uncertainty.

"Don't worry about that, we took care of that already. We have full permission to be with them at all times." Ralik replies.

"Oh…well in that case it's… nice… to have you in class with us" Miss Paterson hesitantly says.

As Miss Paterson talks with the two visitors, Simon jumps over to Alvin's desk and whispers "since when do we have bodyguards Alvin.

"Beats me" he cluelessly states "but whatever I'm not going to argue" he follows up saying.

At that moment another person runs in, but they recognize this person as Dave. He runs in almost out of breath giving the notion that he ran quickly over here.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Theodore says questioningly.

**and there ends another chapter. oh and i know the Simon/Jeanette part was a cliche. So what its my story i can do what i want with it lol. and yes once again.... another cliffhangar *laughs evilly* jk. like i said in two weeks i will put up two more chapters for you to enjoy lol. and yes i know the male bodyguards name is wierd to pronounce and is wierd in general but i like it and thats how its going to stay. so thanx again and please... please review and comment. i only get better when you tell me theres a problem lol.**


	9. Security Detail Change

"Hey….you guys…I…will…explain" Dave says gasping and struggling for air

"Who might you be sir" Miss Paterson asks questioningly

Dave gathers his composure and catches his breath then proceeds to answer the question "I'm their father David Seville. I'm sorry for the intrusion and disruption of your class"

"I'm hoping you can give me an explanation about what is going on Mr. Seville" Miss Paterson says sternly and with a little annoyance

"Oh my, yes of course I can. These two are Ralik Phantis and Christina Broadway, my kids' new bodyguards and agents. Lately I have been worrying about their safety and I felt I needed to do something" Dave says to Miss Paterson

"So they are hired help" Miss Paterson follows up saying questioningly

"Quite the contrary, in fact they offered their help to me. One day they came and asked if I would like some bodyguards for my boys' and girls'. At first glance I thought that they would charge me a fortune, but they said they'll do it for free. I couldn't argue with that deal and so that's why they are here now" Dave exclaims laughing a little

"Ok then and thank you but you must be going now class has begun" Miss Paterson states to Dave

"Oh ok, I have to go to work anyways so bye and once again sorry for the disruption" Dave says as he exits the room.

"Aren't you leaving too Mr. Phantis and Miss Broadway" Miss Paterson cautiously asks

"We've been through this before. We have permission to be with them at all times remember, so we'll just have a seat right in the back alright" Ralik says to Miss Paterson while taking a seat in the back

"Yeah" added Christina

"Oh yes, my apologies then just make sure you remain silent though alright" Miss Paterson states

"No problem" Both Christina and Ralik state simultaneously

After the confusion had passed and the situation was solved, Miss Paterson had continued with the class. After 50 minutes have passed a sound had gone off that meant freedom for one chipmunk. The bell rings signaling the end of class.

"YES, finally, class is over" Alvin yelled in glee and excitement

"Well that's the bell. Remember class to read "Everyday Use" for class tomorrow" Miss Paterson stated to the class as they exited

"Yeah, right as if I'm going to read a story" Alvin thought to himself

Brittany noticed the smirk Alvin gave off after Miss Paterson told them of the homework assignment and thought of what he might be smirking about. After a minute she immediately knew what he was, or better yet wasn't, going to do. "You're reading that book Alvin, and that's final" Brittany sternly stated to Alvin yanking one of his ears

"Ow ow OW, ok, ok you win, I will read the book. Can you let go of my ear now…OW?" Alvin struggled to say being in pain

"As long as you read the book and do your homework, then this won't happen again. You got to promise though" Brittany restated sternly.

"OW, ok I promise" Alvin pleadingly said crossing his heart.

"That's a good boyfriend. Don't want to date an idiot now" Brittany chuckled saying after releasing Alvin's ear from her grip

"Too late for that Brittany" Simon jokingly yelled

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" Alvin defensively yelled in annoyance

The whole group except for Alvin started laughing at Alvin's comment. The group then walks out of the class and the group assembles together at their lockers with Ralik and Christina following close behind. Sensing the group's uneasiness, Brittany gains the courage to ask them the questions they needed answered.

"Ok since no one wants to say it I guess I will. Who are you two and why are you following us" Brittany stated questioningly to the two guards.

"Like I said before we are you're new bodyguards." Ralik said laughing

"We are also you're agents" Christina added

"We are going to make sure that nothing happens to you" Ralik said confidently

"If anyone messes with you they will have to go through us first and trust me they won't ever get to you" Christina stated happily

The group looked at them with a blank stare of confusion and uncertainty. They wondered why they were protecting them and more of a reason why free of charge?

"I'm still confused" Alvin said dumbfounded

"What a surprise…" Simon said flatly

"You better shut up before I get mad" Alvin said to Simon angrily

"What are you going to do about it if I don't" Simon yelled back at Alvin

"Fine, I'll show you" Alvin yelled as he ran towards Simon in anger and fury

Alvin made a dash for Alvin determined to hurt him for his smart remarks, but just before Alvin can get close enough to Simon to hit him Ralik grabbed him by his sweater and held him there.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO NOW, I'M GOING TO SHOW HIM WHATS WHAT" Alvin yells at Ralik in fury and wiggling in his hand to break himself free from his grip

"Hey, you got to chill out man; I'm not going to let you go until you do" Ralik sternly says to Alvin. "He was joking around Alvin. You do it to him all the time so you have no reason to be angry at him" Ralik adds

Alvin, still furious with Simon, was still trying to get to him but a glance at Brittany made him think again. Her face had the same look from when he fought with her a while ago. The look on her face brought up painful memories that made him realize he was being foolish again. Alvin calmed down and guilt was written all over his face and he didn't want to hurt Brittany.

"So you're good now? You're not going to claw your brother's eyes out now" Ralik said questioningly to Alvin

"Yeah…I'm good now" Alvin said downhearted

Having calmed down, Ralik puts Alvin on the ground nearby Simon.

"I'm sorry bro… Ralik is right I have no right to get mad over comments… can you forgive me man…" Alvin said quietly, sadly, and downhearted

Simon thinks for a moment and then looks at Alvin. "Yeah I guess so…" Simon says to Alvin normally and then proceeds to hug him. Both brothers then hug their anger out and both laugh after words.

"See, now this is how family should treat each other" Christina says happily

"You're damn fucking straight" Alvin yells happily

"With that comment, that brings up another issue. The swearing calms down now. Dave told us that you have been swearing more than usual lately so it slows down now. I don't mind if you say it by mistake or you say it away from us, but when we're around it either stops or calms down" Ralik says sternly and demandingly

"With that are there any questions" Christina says to the group

"You haven't even answered our first question" Brittany states

"Oh yeah well your confusion is natural so let me try to explain. Christina and I were ord— I mean told by a friend that Dave Seville was looking for some help and we thought it would be a great opportunity to help you guys" Ralik says to the group

"Then why are you helping us for free" Jeanette questioningly says to Ralik

"It's because…its cause we want to, but let's not get into detail with that… any other questions" Christina nervously asks

"Does that mean you both are going to follow us everywhere, even the bathroom" Eleanor asks

"When we said everywhere, we really mean everywhere, so yes, even the bathroom" Christina replies

"Although, when talking in terms of the bathroom, only Christina will be following you; the same thing goes for The Chipmunks too" Ralik adds

"Well, pleasure to meet you two then. I can't wait to see where this goes" Simon considerately says to Ralik and Christina

"Oh no the pleasure is all ours" Ralik says happily

"We're huge fans of you guys" Christina adds happily

"That's so cool. I'm glad that you are fans of us" Eleanor states excitedly.

The bell rings for next class

"Yes it's time for gym" Alvin says excitedly

"Oh joy…" Simon says sarcastically.

Ryan and a couple of his friends come walking down the hall heading towards the gymnasium, but he stops to have a chat with the group.

"Hey I hope you all are ready for gym today because even though we're teammates and all Alvin, you and I still have a score to settle.

"A score to settle, in what" Alvin replies questioningly

Ryan smirks at Alvin's comment, not realizing that he'd forgotten what he did to him so long ago. How Alvin humiliated him in front of the whole gym class. Ryan laughs and then gains his composure to tell Alvin the activity in gym today; where he can finally get his revenge. "Dodgeball" Ryan sates evilly


	10. Mortal Dodgeball: Part 1

**There you guys go Its finally up lol. The next Chapter BUT with a twist lol. Its a two part story!!!! yes two parts, which means a good cliffhangar for me. I know your going to be upset about where i stop it too lol. but you will like the next chapter nonetheless. Its full of action, suspense, and a cute scene. So enjoy the chapter and Have a nice day.**

The group all gasp in terror and fear as the word trembled through all of them. The fear that had built inside them mostly stems from their height handicap. They knew they had a major disadvantage in this game and this is what made them despise the game, all except for one very confident chipmunk.

"NOT DODGEBALL" Theodore yelled in terror

"I still haven't recovered from the last time we played against them" Simon added in fear

"Oh no, not Dodgeball…." Jeanette said in sadness

"Out of all gym games, why did it have to be dodgeball" Eleanor added horrified

"We don't really have much of a choice everyone. We will have to play no matter how much we don't want to play…" Brittany said downhearted

"Well I'm not scared; I beat you once I can do it again, BRING IT ON" Alvin said with great confidence and pride

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when I squash you with a dodgeball" Ryan states smugly

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Alvin said flatly not acknowledging Ryan's threat

In anger and annoyance, Ryan storms off towards the gymnasium and only thinks about how sweet it will be to get his revenge for his humiliation. "That Chipmunk is going to wish he never left that forest he came from when I'm done with him in gym" Ryan says with contempt, anger, and annoyance, but Ryan wasn't the only one plotting to get revenge.

**With Melissa and her Group**

"I'm going to KILL that rat" Melissa said angrily walking towards the gymnasium

"Same here" Elayna and Jasmine added

"Luckily today is dodgeball day, so it's going to be really easy to hurt that little rat" Melissa said evilly and with contempt. The three girls then started to laugh evilly to their plans to hurt the chipettes. "We have to get rid of their team first though. That way they will be outnumbered and overwhelmed" Melissa says to Elayna and Jasmine.

"How are we going to do that Melissa" Elayna said questioningly to Melissa

"I have a plan, but we're going to need help. Oh Ryan…." Melissa says laughing menacingly

Melissa, Elayna and Jasmine run off towards the gym and catch Ryan about to enter the locker room.

"Ryan, wait up" Melissa yells to Ryan

"Hmm, What is it Melissa" Ryan says questioningly

"I need your help to get some revenge on those Chipmunks and Chipettes" Melissa said angrily

"I'm listening" Ryan smirks and says with interest. "What do you have in mind" Ryan adds

"Well if we can make their teammates "disappear" then they will be all on their own" Melissa says deviously

"Now we're talking, I will make those geeks "disappear" so fast they won't see it coming." Ryan says laughing devilishly

At that moment the two humans that were on the groups team suddenly comes walking by them

"Speaking of geeks…get them boys" Ryan yells to his teammates. The bound and gagged the two boys and stuffed them into a gym locker and put a lock on it to make sure they couldn't escape. "Don't worry we'll come back for you guys AFTER we destroy those chipmunks in dodgeball" Ryan said laughing evilly. "Let's go tell Melissa that those two are out of the way now" he adds.

Ryan runs over to Melissa that's waiting outside the locker room dressed to play dodgeball and tells her that the group's teammates have been "dealt" with.

"Excellent, now nothing will stop us from getting our revenge" Melissa said laughing evilly.

"Now what do we do" Ryan asked

"We wait now, it's only a matter of time until they come" Melissa said smugly

**with the group**

"Come on guys we can win this. You just have to believe in yourselves" Alvin pleaded to the group.

All the chipmunks could door say was sigh in depression as they felt that a repeat of horrible events was about to unfold again.

"Oh…man…" Alvin whispered to himself.

"I know you guys are sad but you have to go to gym now. Let's go now" Ralik stated to the group heading for the gymnasium.

"Ok…" the downhearted group echoed as they headed for the gym, but just before they arrive at the doors into the gym Alvin attempts to make his new girlfriend feel better.

"Hey Britt, I know your scared and you don't want to get hurt and I'm going to make sure you don't ok…I won't let anyone ever hurt you…because I love ya baby" Alvin says comfortingly. "I will always be there to protect you" he whispered before having a passionate kiss with Brittany.

"Thank you… Alvin… I love you too" she said hugging him

The two groups then separated to their own locker rooms. The boys change quickly and return outside but the girls have a small run in with three evil girls. Melissa and her group come around the corner of the locker room and head towards the Chipettes

"Hey you little rats I hope you're ready to get pummeled by dodge balls, cause I'm aiming for all of you" Melissa said scornfully

Feeling more confident after Alvin talked to her she reacted the same way her boyfriend would. "All I here coming from your mouth is talk. We'll settle this on the court loser. Bring it on" Brittany said with great confidence and determination

"You're the FIRST one I'm going for" Melissa angrily said in reaction to Brittany's comment.

Brittany looks at Melissa and growls at her with anger and contempt, envious to beat her at dodgeball; determined to beat her at dodgeball. Her sisters look on in fear and worry wondering if Brittany hasn't gotten herself into a fight she can't win. After the encounter was over they all returned to the gym and warmed up with the rest of the class on the court as they waited for the teacher to come.

**5 minutes later**

Mr. Norris enters the gym and pulls out a silver colored whistle and blows on it, signaling the beginning of gym "ok, as you all know today's activity is dodgeball. The class has already been separated in half and each of the halves will face off against each other so Team 1 (chipmunks) goes to the left of the gym and Team 2 goes on the opposite side

"Now that the teams are set get to your posit—" Mr. Norris begins to say before Simon cuts him off.

"Hey what a minute; we're missing two of our teammates. It's 6 vs. 8. That's not fair" Simon states firmly

"Well it's not my fault that your teammates didn't show up for class. You're just going to have to deal with it Simon" Mr. Norris replies sternly

The group then starts to worry. They knew their teammates were their best chances at winning. Now their chances at victory seemed all but impossible now. They started to worry about how they will survive the onslaught they were about to be given rather than winning. Ryan and Melissa looked at them with smug smirks on their faces making it obvious that they were happy that they were alone. With no humans in the way, they had straight shots at them.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse they did" Eleanor said sadly

"We're going to get killed for sure now" Jeanette added depressed

At that moment, both Christina and Ralik stood up from the bleachers and approached Mr. Norris "That's ok me and Christina will fill in the missing spaces" Ralik said sternly

"Are you two even students" Mr. Norris said to Ralik questioningly

"No, but we are their bodyguards; I think you can make an exception for that reason right" Ralik replied

Mr. Norris thought for a moment and then nodded his head, stating that they could play "As if I had a choice really" Mr. Norris said jokingly

"That's no fair they can't play, they aren't students" Melissa said angrily

"Students or not, I can't stop bodyguards from doing their jobs, so stop complaining and get ready to go" Mr. Norris said sternly

"Well it should be easy anyways. They are dressed in suits and their teammates are no taller than 11 inches. We're going to wipe the floor with them" Ryan said laughing

"You really think it's going to be that easy. You dumber than you look. Just give us one moment to change alright" Ralik said confidently

Both Christina and Ralik run to the locker room and change into something more fitting. When they return the students look in awe to the way they are dressed. They both return and are seen wearing martial arts robes. The designs on them show the number of championships they have won, the martial art styles they have mastered, and the masters that they learned from. The robes were literally covered with them. The group became ecstatic when they saw them return. The group now felt as if they have a chance at winning now.

"NOW we are ready. Are you still feeling confident…Mr. Miller" Ralik said jokingly sarcastic

"You just had to say what you said Ryan, nice job you IDIOT" Melissa angrily said

"How was I supposed to know they were martial art masters? I ain't a mind-reader you know" Ryan said in defense

"Enough talk now everyone, take your positions" Mr. Norris announced to the class

The two teams separated to their respective side of the court and stood on the black line waiting for the whistle to be blown. Their hearts raced as they waited for the whistle to be blown. The wait seemed to be forever to the class. The match had turned from a gym activity to a very personal rivalry match that each group was set out to win. The moment of truth was at hand, which group was going to come out on top. Mr. Norris looked at both of the teams and started lifting his whistle.

"3…2…1… GAME ON" Mr. Norris yells as he blows the whistle.

**Oh you must be sooooo angry with me. "Why would you end it when its getting to the good part?!?!?" answer cause its fun. builds anticipation and gets people excited for the next chapter. speaking of which will be up by next Tuesday. If you have any suggestions or concerns just tell me lol. Remember R.R.C. and/or pm me if you want to talk in private. I'm still taking character suggestions if your interested. this story is long from over so yeah throw your opinion into the hat lol. remember no cross overs though lol. I don't like cross over characters unless it is a cross over story. And if you have any ideas for future chapters those are appreciated too a nice day.**


	11. Mortal Dodgeball: Part 2

**The fun has finally started lol. I wrote this the best that i could lol. if it can be better TELL ME!!!! lol but yea its an action packed story and its really epic lol. but unfortunately i wont be able to write the next chapter for A WHILE... but I will try lol. There is no set date on when the next chapter will be up butit will eventually. ENJOY!!!**

*55 minutes remaining in class*

As the piercing sound of the whistle blew, each team dashed as fast as they could towards the 5 red balls in the center of the gym; The sound of stampeding feet roared throughout the gym echoing off the walls, filling the air with the feeling of battle's emotions of anger, determination, fear, and most of all uncertainty. The look on all of their faces spoke the same line: "I'm going to destroy them" they all thought.

Seconds after the start of the match, the two teams finally reached the line. The two groups scrambled to grab as many dodge-balls as they could, but in the end the chipmunk group only ended up with one dodge-ball and the other team with four. The two teams then scrambled back away from the threat and risk of close-combat casualties. The two groups then stared at each other waiting for the first ball to be thrown. Ralik held onto the only ball they had as opposed to the other team, Melissa, Ryan, Jasmine, and one of Ryan's friends held the other four with smug smirks on their faces, giving the impression that they were going to win easily.

"What's wrong guys you were all so confident just 5 minutes ago? What happened" Ryan states smugly sarcastic

"I wonder why you're so down…. Oh that's right, we have more dodge-balls than you so I hope you're ready to get pummeled you rats" Melissa said smugly overconfident

Ralik smirks at Melissa's comment "All I'm hearing is talk and no action. If you're going to talk trash then back it up" he retorts confidently

Angered by Ralik's response, Melissa tosses the ball as fast and hard as she could. The ball sped towards Ralik and a smirk of content crossed Melissa's face as it seemed Ralik had no chance to react. The ball flew closer and closer to Ralik and the chipmunk team looked on thinking that they were going to lose a teammate already, but just as the ball got near him he threw the ball he held straight into the air and without a second thought threw his hands in front of him and caught the other ball. Moments later he caught the other ball that he previously threw into the air and then looked at Melissa with a smile on his face. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that to beat me" Ralik said smoothly. Rage and Anger filled her face and body as she crunched her face in fury knowing what was going to happen.

Mr. Norris blows his whistle "Melissa you're out" Mr. Norris stated commandingly. Melissa stormed off the court muttering to herself in anger in disbelief about what just happened.

"Whoa… how did you do that" The chipmunk group echoed in awe.

"Practice my furry friends' pract— whoa" Ralik said as he dodged a ball thrown at him.

"GAME ON" Ryan yelled in determination.

The game had started and dodgeballs were being thrown in every direction. Each team struggled to retrieve a ball and return fire as neither side would let up on the heat of battle. 10 minutes have passed and besides Melissa no one had been hit yet until Ryan found a shot on one of the chipmunks… Simon.

*45 minutes remaining in class*

"Take this Einstein" Ryan yells as he chucks the dodge-ball at him.

Moments later the only thing the chipmunk team could hear was the painful grunting sounds Simon made as the ball made contact with him. "Ugh….ow…oh…ow" Simon yelped in pain

Mr. Norris blows his whistle again "Simon you're out" he states commandingly.

"SIMON" Jeanette yelled in fear and sadness as she ran to his side.

"It's…ok Babe…. Just… watch out ok" Simon struggled to say.

At that moment an uncontrollable rage filled Jeanette and she became determined to take down Ryan for what he did. Fueled by her love for Simon, She turned around and grabbed the red ball that rolled by her. "I'm going to KILL you" She yelled to Ryan and with a loud growl she threw the dodge-ball at Ryan. The ball was thrown so fast it was almost invisible. The next thing anyone heard was a pained grunt from Ryan. "OW…Damn that hurt…. Ow… my face hurts" He cried in agony.

Mr. Norris blows his whistle again "Ryan you're out" he states commandingly

"Serves you right you jerk" Jeanette yelled angrily before calming down

"Remind me not to get her angry" Christina whispered to Ralik while dodging dodge-balls

The group laughed for a moment and then returned their focus to the game at hand. The game continued as the teams continued to play, chucking and dodging red balls. Theodore and Eleanor then through two balls at the other team but unfortunately the other team caught them and Ryan and Melissa were back in the game. Moments after Melissa returned to the game she threw a ball and hit Jeanette.

*38 minutes remaining in class*

Mr. Norris blows his whistle again "Jeanette you're out" he stated commandingly

"Now that leaves the babysitters and the two cockiest rats, and we have our whole team" Melissa says smugly and evilly.

"Just you wait it's not over yet" Alvin yelled in defense

"Whatever Alvin you're done now" Ryan yelled throwing a dodge-ball

As the ball flies towards Alvin, he prepares himself for the impact. Moments later the ball hits him but he catches it. "Wow talk about De Ja Vu Ryan" Alvin stated cockily. "Si, come back in" he yelled to his team.

Mr. Norris blows his whistle again "Ryan you're out again, Simon you're back in" He states commandingly

Ryan yells in anger and storms off to the bleachers….again

*29 minutes remaining in class*

The game continues and the tension builds even more as people are getting tagged out. 15 more minutes pass and the only people left on the chipmunk's team are Christina, Alvin and Brittany. On the opposing team Melissa, Jasmine, Elayna and one of Ryan's football friends remains. They pause for a moment and stare each other down but seconds after continue chucking dodge-balls at each other. As the time passed Melissa noticed something that she couldn't give up; the opportunity she's been waiting for.

"Finally, I have a shot at her. I've been waiting for this chance the whole game" Melissa thinks to herself. "TAKE THIS YOU RAT" she yells throwing the ball in her hand.

Startled by Melissa's voice she quickly looked at her and noticed a dodge-ball heading for her and at a fast rate. Her body froze; unable to move, think or even speak. Brittany only stood in terror as the dodge-ball was flying ever closer to her. Her heart was racing as she thought to herself about what was going to happen. "Oh….no…I'm….dead…Alvin… …help…me…" The ball was just about to hit her when suddenly a figure jumped in front of her and took the hit. To her shock it was Alvin. Alvin flew away a little and landed on the court…hard. He rolled a little until laying facedown and motionless. Brittany ran to his side and started to cry.

"You Idiot…Why did you do that" Brittany said crying

"I said…I would protect you…no matter what…and that's what I did… do me… a favor…and…beat them…for me…" Alvin stated before passing out

Mr. Norris blows his whistle again "Time-out injury on the field 10 minute break" he states commandingly. "Let's get you to the nurse little guy" He says to Alvin picking him up. Mr. Norris then ran out of the gym towards the nurse's office to get medical attention for Alvin. Simon follows him to the nurse to make sure his brother wasn't in serious danger.

*10 minutes remaining in class*

Mr. Norris returns and announces a message to the class. "Alvin has suffered a mild concussion but will be alright. He should be alright by next class. Melissa, you are to report to the Principal's office after gym. No questions about it" Mr. Norris states to the whole class and Melissa.

Melissa becomes very angry but doesn't react on it. Brittany on the other hand becomes worried and starts to blame herself, but then she stops, remembering what Alvin said to her before he passed out. His final words "Beat them for me" echoed through her head and a new feeling of determination filled her body. She was determined to win… to win it for Alvin.

"I'm ready now, let's win this game…for Alvin" Brittany said confidently

"Roger that Britt" Christina said confidently also

"Alright everyone to the starting position" Mr. Norris announced the teams

Both teams went to the black lines and stood there. The match was a 2 vs. 4 game, but Christina and Brittany were feeling more than ready and not caring about the odds. They looked at the opposing teams with determined smiles on their faces. The other team knew they were in for a hard fight, and with 7 minutes left in the class they had to finish it fast.

Mr. Norris blows his whistle "Game on" He states calmly.

Literally nanoseconds after Mr. Norris spoke they darted towards the center of the court. The opposing team ran towards the center seconds after Christina and Brittany. Christina and Brittany made it to the center of the court before the opposing team did and scooped up all the dodge-balls. Christina immediately took out Jasmine and Elayna without a second thought. Then Brittany took out Melissa's last teammate, but at the same time Melissa tagged out Christina.

"It's all up to you Britt, you can do it" Christina said encouragingly

"No problem" Brittany responded prideful. Then both of the girls stared at each other… they had the same determined look on their faces. They were out to win. They both knew that whoever won their reputations would be affected for better or for worse. Moments after Melissa threw the ball. A smile crossed her face knowing that it was impossible for her to dodge it, but to Melissa's shock she did…using her own ball against her. Brittany jumped and used Melissa's ball as a trampoline and flew into the air. She then spun rapidly in the air and then chucked the ball at Melissa and hit her dead in the face; giving the chipmunk team the win. Christina caught Brittany as she fell back down to the ground and congratulated her for victory. Melissa was enraged.

Mr. Norris blows his whistle "That's it GAME OVER!!! The winners is Team Chipmunks"

Melissa went from angry to volatile angry. Her face was red with anger. She knew that word will get out she got beat by chipmunks, but that was minor compared to the embarrassment she felt by being beaten by a chipmunk and to make it even worse by the chipmunk she hates the most Brittany.

The class then quickly retreated to the locker rooms to quickly get changed for their next class. The group then met up at the bleachers after getting changed.

"Nice job Britt, you were amazing" Eleanor said smiling

"Couldn't have done it better myself Britt. You did very well today" Ralik pleasantly said.

"You were awesome sis" Jeanette says hugging her

"It was so cool how you did that move just now" Theodore says excitedly

"It definitely was an interesting and creative one for sure" Christina says laughing

"Umm… Ralik is it alright if I go to the Nurse's office now. I want to make sure he's alright" Brittany nervously asks Ralik

At that moment a familiar chipmunk-shaped figure appeared and walked in with a small limp.

"You wanted to see me babe" Alvin jokingly said

Brittany turned quickly around and hugged Alvin tightly.

"Umm…Britt… can't…breathe…let…up…a…little" Alvin struggled to say gasping for air

"OH… I'm sorry Alvin… I'm just happy to see you're alright… I was really worried" Brittany said sad yet happy at the same time

"It's going to take more than a dodge-ball to take this chipmunk down" Alvin said pridefully

"That's good to know…" Brittany says smoothly as she holds Alvin gently and resting her head next to his.

"Aww… Britt…" Alvin said gently before kissing her

"Guys…PDA…" Ralik said authoritively

The two instantly separated at Ralik's command.

"Uh… sorry…couldn't help it" Alvin sheepishly said

"Yeah… same here" Brittany added sheepishly

"It's cool guys. Just save that stuff for later alright" Ralik stated

"Ok" Alvin and Brittany replied

"Hey by the way where's Simon" Ralik asked Alvin

"I don't know I thought he was with you" Alvin replied

"No he left with you to the Nurse's office. At least that's what it seemed like" Ralik states becoming suspicious.

"Where could he have gone to? Could something bad have happened to him" Jeanette states growing more worried by the second

"I hope not…" Christina said worried and in thought. "Do you think that Kl—" she started to say before being interrupted by Ralik

"Not around them. They can't know about them" he whispered to Christina

The Chipmunks and Chipettes looked at Ralik and Christina now more suspiciously than before. They looked at them wondering what they were hiding. They started wondering if they could trust them now… knowing they were keeping a secret, but just as they were about to question them again a loud explosion rang through the school and startled everyone in the school. The school evacuated the school and everyone grouped up outside. After everyone was outside the teachers' started doing head count. Ralik then saw where the explosion originated from; it was the group's next class: Science. The teachers' finished head count and all were accounted for except for one…Simon. When Ralik and Christina heard the news they both sprang into action.

"Stay here guys" Ralik said in a serious tone

"If anything happens, go to Principal Millington ok" Christina added in an equally serious tone

"Ok…" Alvin muttered almost speechless

"Wait a minute what do you think you two are doing? You can't go inside its dangerous" Principal Millington stated

"In order, our job and we don't care" Ralik stated seriously

"Now move" Christina demanded

Principal Millington moved without question and kept silent. Both Ralik and Christina then ran inside into the unstable school, set on finding the missing chipmunk.

The group looked as they saw Ralik and Christina run inside to find Simon. They felt helpless and powerless in this difficult situation. The only thing they could do was hope that it wasn't too late…

**well that is it for this chapter lol. A good cliffhangar to end this chapter lol. Remember read review and comment please. any questions? just pm me lol. **


	12. Munknapped! Part 1

**Hey guys i finished this chapter up for you all. It took me a while cause of school and work...and lack of ideas...I had a major writer's block lol but now its gone. I put my ideas to the side though for summer so this is the last chapter until the middle of May. so if anything message me and i will try to get back to you. thanks for reading and hope you continue to read my stories...i got some great ideas in store for you guys to read lol.**

As smoke and fire start to engulf the school the piercing sound of sirens grew nearer. The area outside the front of the school was cleared as the police, fire department, and EMS personnel arrived. The fire department was first to arrive and took immediately control of the scene.

"Alright boys get strapped up and ready to enter the building. Mickey, John, and Carlos, you guys are on hose duty; get that hose up and running and get this fire under control. Shizume, Rico, and Jackson, you guys are going inside. Come on boys move it" the fire chief commanded to his units.

Moments later the police arrive on the scene and immediately start working on traffic, media, and crowd control.

"Alright back it up people, clear the area now. This is a very dangerous scene and for your safety we need you all to back up" A police officer said to the crowd

Following the orders and warning of the police officer, the crowd retreats to a safer distance, away from the school. The Media on the other hand was more belligerent on their attempts to get questions and answers from the officers. The news crews then decided to just do the news from the area they are at.

"Hi Linda Ellen here, from Eyewitness 7 News, coming to you live from Los Angeles, California, with breaking news; Apparently around 11:23 A.M. an explosion was heard from a second floor Science room sparking this massive fire you see behind me. No one is hurt at the moment, but it has been stated that three people remain in the building at this time; two of which actually went back into the building to retrieve the other missing person whose identity is being withheld at this moment. EMS personnel have arrived onto the scene and are standing by in case of any problems. We will update you more as the story develops, for now I'm Linda Ellen from Eyewitness 7 News back to you Tom" She announces

As the news continues to talk to the city about what's going on, 5 chipmunks still wait outside in terror wondering if Simon was alright. One chipette though sits mouth-gaped as she witnesses the school envelope in flames and smoke. Stunned by this terror, fear and pain all she can do is weep as she awaits the news of her lover's fate.

"…Simon…" Jeanette whispers as it escapes her lips quietly.

"Don't worry Jeanette…they will find him and rescue him…I know it" Brittany says comfortingly as she holds her sister

"He'll be fine…My bro is tough…he will make it" Alvin says in a serious yet determined tone.

As the students and teachers of West Eastman high school look on at the ever-growing burning school, two "bodyguards" rush inside and start searching for Simon.

"Come on this way" Ralik says to Christina as she follows Ralik through the burning building

"Watch out" Christina yells pulling Ralik away from a falling object

"Thanks" Ralik says

"No problem" Christina replies

The two "bodyguards" then rush up to the second floor running and dodging falling debris and flames. The soon then come to the source of the explosion where a shroud of smoke and flames consumes the Science room. The two "bodyguards" struggle to get a visual on Simon, hoping that he has not been injured to seriously or worse…

"Can you see him" Christina says panicking

"No I can't…Damn it" Ralik yells in anger

"What do we do then? We can't get into the room. The entrance is blocked and the only way to get in is if you were small enough to fit through that small hole" Christina says questioningly and in panic

"The only ones that would be small enough to fit in there would be the chipmunks and chipettes" Ralik says downheartingly

"Ralik you know better than I do that we need them to save Simon" Christina says smoothly

"But if they get hurt we fail our mission" Ralik says conflictingly

"If we don't get them to help we'll fail either way. We need to get Simon in order not to fail and the only way to do that is by getting one of the chipmunks to go in and save him" Christina says in a determined and natural tone

Ralik nods his head in agreement and runs towards the outside "If anything happens tell me"

"Roger that Ralik" Christina says confidently

Back outside the 5 worried and terrified chipmunks talk to one another, still wondering if Simon is alright.

"My lover…he's dead…I'll never get to see him again…" Jeanette yells in sadness and depression

"He's not dead Jeanette. You know he's not. Stop talking like this please" Eleanor says in a worried yet normal tone

"Easy for you to say; the love of your life isn't in a burning building!!!" Jeanette responded hysterically sad. She then resumes crying.

The group jumps at Jeanette's cries of terror; knowing and understanding how angry and depressed she is feeling. They all stood there silent and helpless. They couldn't do anything to make Jeanette feel better…or themselves. Suddenly a familiar figure reappears.

Ralik jumps out of a window and rolls on the ground and then stands up and runs towards the group. The news tries to keep up with the events playing out.

"Breaking news… It seems one of the two people that entered the building has returned back outside and seems to be heading towards the group of chipmunks and chipettes; for what reasons we don't know. We will be back with more information in a few minutes, back to you Tom" Linda reports.

"One of you needs to come with me. We need your help to rescue Simon" Ralik states sternly

"I will go. He's my boyfriend and I will do anything to get him back" Jeanette jumps up saying

"No… you need to stay here… I will go… I'm not going to let you get hurt… Simon wouldn't want to see you hurt" Alvin says determiningly

"Ok then… just bring him back and be careful…" Jeanette sadly says.

"Please…Please come back…I can't imagine a world without you now Alvin…Stay safe… for me" Brittany worryingly says.

"I will baby… I will be back… and I will always be here for you… no matter what" Alvin says happily. Alvin then gets closer to Brittany and kisses her passionately for 5 seconds . . . . . "I got to go now babe…I love you" Alvin says before running off with Ralik.

"I love you too…" Brittany says softly watching Alvin run off.

***Inside the school***

"What's taking them so long?" she says worryingly "They should have been back by now"

Within moments of Christina saying that she noticed a ray of hope, something that made her feel a whole lot more relieved…Simon started to move. Simon slowly started to raise his arms to pick himself up. That, in turn, led to him starting to crawl before falling back down from an extreme lack of energy and air.

"Don't worry Simon, we're coming to get you" Christina yelled in worry and determination

Moments later Ralik reappears with Alvin in his hands.

"I'm back, anything happened while I was gone?" Ralik asked panting.

"Simon is alive but very weak. He just finished moving not even 30 seconds ago. We need to get him out of there" Christina said in a normal tone

"I'm on it" Alvin said as he ran through the opening on the floor "Hold on Simon I'm coming to get you" He yelled running towards Simon.

Alvin was nearly inches away from Simon when suddenly another explosion went off; this time though it came from the roof. The shockwave propelled Alvin and Simon into two opposite walls in the classroom. Alvin grunted in pain where Simon did not respond….he only hit the wall and the floor like a dead fish. Moments after the explosion a mysterious person entered the room dressed in all black clothing. The black clothed person (which will be recognized as ninja from here on) looked at Alvin and then Ralik and Christina and said "Sorry to break up the reunion but this little fellow is coming with me" the ninja said as he grabbed Simon.

"No…give him…back" Alvin struggled in pain to say

"DAMN YOU!!!" Ralik yelled in anger

"LET HIM GO!!!" Christina yelled in anger

The ninja then throws a ninja star with a paper message attached to it at Alvin. The star hit the space right next to Alvin's ear. The ninja then throws a smoke grenade and vanishes…taking Simon with him. The blast reluctantly opened the blocked doorway into the classroom. Ralik and Christina rushed inside the classroom towards Alvin.

"My god Alvin, are you alright" Christina frantically says

"Of…course I am…I am Alvin Seville…" Alvin struggles to say in obvious pain

"Well…at least your cocky attitude is still intact" Christina says in relief

Ralik smiled at Alvin's comment but quickly snapped into a serious mindset and walked towards the ninja star in the wall and pulls it out. He then proceeds to remove the message attached to the star.

"Where's….Simon" Alvin said weakly

Christina could only look at Alvin sadly in depression. She couldn't gather the strength to tell him the fate that had befallen Simon. It was too hard for her to speak.

"….no…" Alvin whispered in disbelief. His face showed a blank expression. He couldn't come to terms of what had just happened…and it seemed as if he made no effort to understand it either.

"I'm sorry Alvin…" Christina quietly said in sadness

"N-No… H-He couldn't" Alvin said painfully in disbelief "That's imposs—" he quickly cut-off as he grunts in pain.

"Save your energy Alvin. We got to get you to a hospital and fast" Christina says sadly but sternly

**Back Outside**

"Breaking News, approximately 3 minutes ago another explosion had gone off inside the building. The explosion seemed to have come from the same location in the school where the first explosion had gone off. The FBI has been called in because the scene has just been labeled a terrorist attack" Linda reports

Nearby, the group all heard what the reporter just said. An expression of disbelief and terror was written all across their faces. The group didn't know how to react. They were dumbfounded and in extreme shock. Jeanette suddenly faints in shock and simultaneously Brittany begins to cry hysterically. Theodore and Eleanor continued to remain empty-minded in shock, staring at the building, still not being able to come to terms with what just happened. Moments later the FBI arrive on the scene, four Black Chevy Tahoe's drive up and make a barricade around the scene. After about a minute 16 federal agents, 4 in each car, immediately exit the vehicle and start searching the area. 1 of the federal agents however walked up to the fire chief and the police lieutenant that were talking to each other about how to resolve this scene.

"Hello, my name is Agent Johnson this scene has been declared a possible terrorist attack and now I am in control of this scene, but first we need to gain control of this fire before anything. How much longer until this is possible Chief" Agent Johnson asks.

"Not much longer, about 5 minutes and then it should be out" The fire chief replies.

"Good… we need to work fast" Agent Johnson retorts.

**Back Inside**

"Alright guys we got to get out of here…there's nothing more we can do…." Ralik states disappointingly

Christina nods in agreement as she carefully picks up Alvin and she starts running towards exit with Ralik.

**Back outside**

"Is there anyone inside the building" Agent Johnson asks the police lieutenant

"Yes 2 people and 2 chipmunks. The two people claim to be the bodyguards of Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes. I think they're names are Ralik and Christina" the Lieutenant replies

Agent Johnson makes a sudden jerking motion and gives a look of shock for a moment but then goes back to a serious look and remains silent.

"Do you know who those two are by any chance" The lieutenant asks

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Nor do I want to if you don't mind" Agent Johnson smoothly but coldly states.

"Damn no need to get defensive I was just asking…" The lieutenant responds

Agent Johnson remains silent and continues to stare at the front entrance as if he is expecting someone or something to come out. 5 minutes later Ralik and Christina both rush outside and head towards the group. Ralik notices Agent Johnson as they were running towards the group but runs right by him with no words to say. Moments later they arrive to where the group is hanging around.

"RALIK!!! CHRISTINA!!!" Theodore yells in happiness but quickly turns to terror when he sees Alvin lying motionless in Christina's hand "ALVIN!!!!" he yells

"ALVIN…ALVIN…oh my god ALVIN" Brittany shrieks in terror. She runs towards Christina and climbs up her to get to Alvin. "Baby…baby please be alright" She states in a panicked state of sadness and fright.

Alvin opens his eyes and turns his head slowly to look at Brittany "Hey…baby… how…are you …doing" Alvin weakly says

"OMG you're alright… I-I-I was worried…" Brittany says frantically "I thought…you…" she trails off not being able to say the word.

"I…told you…I will…always…be here…no matter…wha…" Alvin says before passing out.

"Alvin…ALVIN" Brittany says getting worked up again.

"He's alright Brittany…for now…we need to get him to a hospital fast" Christina states

Brittany wipes her tears from her face and nods in agreement.

"Anything happened while we were gone" Ralik asks

"Nothing besides what the news told us" Theodore says

"What happened to Jeanette" Ralik follows up saying

"She passed out 4 minutes ago…when she heard the 2cd explosion" Eleanor states

"Ok then…but we have to go to the hospital now" Ralik says

The group nods in agreement. Ralik picks up Jeanette and then the whole group runs towards his own car, a black 2010 Chevy Mustang outfitted with police lights and sirens. The whole group jumps into the car and drives off towards the hospital…without any trouble.

"Send an agent to follow him…keep a close eye on him" Agent Johnson whispers to another agent.

The agent gives a nod in agreement, jumps inside one of the Tahoe's, and follows Ralik.

**In the Car**

"What happened in there Ralik" Theodore asks

"In short terms… Alvin got hurt and Simon was munknapped" Ralik states downhearted

"NO" Theodore screams in terror

"How do we get him back" Eleanor states

"All he gave us was a note…in the form of a poem…" Ralik states

"What does it say" Eleanor asks

At that moment Jeanette wakes up and screams for a brief moment. Ralik informs her of what has happened since she fainted…but it doesn't go as well as he planned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jeanette screams at the top of her lungs

Eleanor and Brittany hold her down and try to calm her down. After 5 minutes of wrestling she calms down but starts to cry hysterically.

"No…not Simon…why Simon why my love…What did he do to anyone to deserve this. It's not fair…" Jeanette depressingly states

"I'm sorry Jeanette…I wish I could have done something to help but…I'm sorry…" Christina says quietly.

"What does the note say" Jeanette asks still downhearted

Ralik pulls the car over to the side and pulls out the note "It says:

**Note:**

**If you're reading this note…HAHA we won,**

**That fight must have been so totally Fun.**

**But I can guarantee you're not thinking of that,**

**I bet you're already planning how to get back this rat.**

**Go ahead, what do I care, you're welcome to try,**

**But if I catch you…he he… he will die.**

**So do as I say and no one will get hurt,**

**But go against anything I say and He'll be in the dirt.**

**You'll get instructions soon, so do as I say,**

**And most importantly…Have a nice day…**

**And with that note I put this chapter to a close...when will the next chapter be up? who knows? I will do my very best to get the next chapter finished...but as the semester is coming to an end my free time gets diminished... but hey no need to worry i will find a way...especially the fact that im done with finals a week into May. I plan to create 4 stories this summer... if i don't then...thats a major bummer... The key for me this summer will be my timing....and i think its about time i stop ryhmeing... So yeah you guys know what to do right. you know comment, rate and review lol. Come on this took me a while to write because of school and work time restrictions lol so read and review it.**


End file.
